Alex
by SBMFanatic
Summary: Shawn Michaels has another daughter. This is her life. Randy/OC/Matt H Fixed CH 2-10
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing recognized. Please review/alert if you like.**

Alex watched as her husband held their son in his arms. She smiled softly as she thought back to how she got to this point. She never thought she'd be married to him, but was extremely happy about it. She went through heartbreak, injury, recovery, a few title reigns, and finally, love. Her dad was an icon, and she was happy she followed in his footsteps. She thought back to how she got to this point, and couldn't help but smile.

**Short, I know. But, it gets better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis Elizabeth Hickenbottom(Alex Michaels to the fans), was born on May 1, 1980. She had her mother's facial features, but her dad's blonde hair and blue eyes. She grew up living with her grandparents, due to her mother and her side of the family wanting nothing to do with them. She was very smart, and was home-schooled. Shawn loved his baby girl, taking her on the road whenever possible. All of the wrestlers thought that she was adorable, taking to her instantly. She had her diploma at 16, and was offered a job to be Linda's assistant, Linda taking to her like a third daughter. **(I working on another story explaining this.)**

She loved being backstage, making friends with everyone. She took after Owen Hart, who looked after her often. She was playing around with him one day in 1996, when she bumped into someone. She steadied herself, and looked at the person. A guy, noticeably a few years older than her, asked, with an Southern accent, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "I'm okay. Sorry for running into you."

"It's okay. Who are you though?"

"Oh, I'm..." But before she could answer, a voice exclaimed,"there you are, squirt!" They both looked and seen a smiling Owen.

She smirked, said, "I'm Alex," and took off. Matt watched as Owen followed, smiling as he(Owen) laughed.

When her dad left the business, him and her had a major falling out. Every time he was at the building, she was hard to find. She often hid out with Stephanie and Summer, avoiding Shawn. Hunter tried to get them to talk, to no avail. When she turned 18, she got him(Hunter) to reluctantly train her. She took after her dad, having the skills needed. Vince seen the talent, and sent her to OVW. She visited often though, making friends with Chris Irvine(Jericho) and others. She was visiting when she got a call.

"Hello?"

'Hi. Is this Alexis Hickenbottom?'

"Um, it's Alex, but yeah. Who is this?"

'My name's Rebecca. Your dad's new wife.' Alex, who had been hanging around with Chris, paled. Chris noticed and immediately grew concerned. She shook her head and stood, walking away.

"My dad's new wife?"

Rebecca laughed nervously and replied,'yeah. We just got married.'

"Oh."

'Yeah. Shawn mentioned you and how you two weren't on the greatest of terms. I figured that you wouldn't know about us, and called you.'

Alex gulped inaudibly and replied shakily,"oh. Okay."

'I know this must be weird, but, I'd like to get to know you.'

"Does dad know?"

'No. But, I know that you two will make up sometime. And, I would like you to know me, so it isn't as weird as this.'

"Okay. Just let me call you first. I just..."

'Need time for this to settle?'

"Yeah."

'Take as much time as you need.'

"Thank you. I promise I will call you."

'Okay. Bye Alex.'

"Bye." She hung up and sighed.

"You okay sis?" Alex looked up and saw a concerned Summer McMahon.

"My dad's married." Summer sat by Alex and held her.

"Was that him?"

"His new wife."

"Oh. Awkward?"

"Very. She wants to get to know me."

"Dang. You gonna do that?"

"I dunno."

"You want my opinion?"

"Sure."

"Get to know her. Sounds like she wants to know you, and for you to accept her."

"When did you get so wise?"

"Blame Chris." Alex laughed, causing Summer to laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, she was walking when someone bumped into her. She looked up, her blue eyes meeting a matching pair. Before her stood her father, Shawn Michaels. "Dad", she breathed out.

Shawn rubbed his neck and greeted,"hi princess."

As she was about to walk away, his hand lightly grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For?"

"Blowing up at you like I did. You didn't deserve it. I was in a bad place. I'm not anymore."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. My new wife, Rebecca, helped." She then hugged him tightly. He held her, relishing in the fact that she was hugging him.

"I missed you dad."

"I missed you too sweetie." He then pulled away and said, "I want you to meet her."

"Okay."

They entered his locker room, to see Rebecca with Cameron. Cameron, now two, looked up and grinned. "Lexi," he greeted, walking over to her. Alex and Becca avoided Shawn's eyes, and Alex knelt down, hugging her baby brother.

"Hi Cam," she greeted, smiling at him.

Shawn asked,"you knew for a while, didn't you?"

"Since she was pregnant. Every time I was in the area, if you were out, I was over."

Shawn smiled and said,"at least he had you." Alex spent the rest of her time catching up with her family.

Shawn watched one of his eldest's matches and was surprised. She was a total natural in the ring. She definitely had it in her blood. Hunter joined him and asked,"what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that she at least got one good thing from me. I'm proud of her Hunter."

"I'm proud too. She really did miss you when you left."

"I know. Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't."

"It was nothing. She's like my niece."

"I think she feels like you're another uncle to her."

"Good." They watched the monitor in silence, different thoughts of Alex in mind.

**There's chapter three. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Even though Alex was a Raw Diva, she often visited her friends on Smackdown. The date was April 25, 2002. Alex was at the Smackdown show, learning some of the backstage ropes from Stephanie. She glanced up at the monitor and seen a somewhat familiar guy making his entrance. "Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?"

Stephanie looked and smiled. "That's Randy Orton. Why?"

"Just curious."

Stephanie saw the want appearing and exclaimed, "you like him!"

Alex shushed her and replied, "he's cute. I don't know him though."

"When you were first here in '87, he kissed you."

Alex thought back and then blushed. Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at this. "What were you thinking at the time?"

"Umm, ew. I thought boys had cooties."

"Except Shawn though, right?"

"Yeah. To think about it, you weren't too fond of me back then."

"Hon, I wasn't even fond of Summer back then."

"But you love us now."

"That I do. That I do."

Chris appeared in the doorway and seen his best friend watching the screen with a smile. He shared a look with Stephanie, who nodded. He quickly scooped Alex up, putting her over his shoulder. She laughed, used to the action. "You're lucky I'm not wearing a skirt, Jerky." He just laughed, carrying her to the gorilla position. When he set her down, she glared playfully and straightened out her clothes. "Why'd you do that?" He remained silent, eyes fixed on the curtain. She turned and saw Randy coming backstage.

She smirked and approached him. "Orton!"

Randy turned and seen her. "Yeah?"

She planted a kiss on him and murmured, "that was payback from when we were 7, Randy-boo." She smiled at his curious look. She sent Chris a smile and left. Chris seen the recognition appear on Randy's face and smiled. Alex rushed into Stephanie's office, taking deep breaths.

"What happened," Stephanie asked.

"I kissed him."

"You did what?"

"I kissed Randy Orton. I told him it was payback from when we were 7."

"What'd he say?"

"I dunno. I booked it."

Stephanie seen a different smile on Alex's face and asked, "you felt sparks, didn't you?"

Alex's smile broadened, and she nodded.

"Gonna pursue him?"

"Maybe."

"You will."

"Oh yeah."

Chris joined them, smiling. "Oh Lexi," he greeted in a sing-song voice.

"What Jerky?"

"He remembers you."

"What?"

"After he came out of shock, he asked me if you were you. I said yeah. He just nodded and walked away with a huge grin on his face."

Alex blushed, looking down at her hands. Stephanie and Chris smiled, both happy for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Randy really didn't interact much after that, mostly due to Randy's injury, and Alex's jobs. But if they ever did, they were flirting. It was soon the night of Royal Rumble 2003. Alex didn't have a match, but was involved in her dad's storyline. She had just gotten into an argument with her friend, Jeff Hardy, when she bumped into Randy. Randy noticed the upset look, and grew concerned.

"What's wrong, Lexi-boo?"

She sniffled and replied,"nothing major. I just had an argument with Jeff."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm here if you ever need to talk, though."

She hugged him and said, "thank you." She was held close by him, taking the comfort he offered.

They flirted constantly over the next few months, growing as close as could be. Shawn wasn't a huge fan of the relationship, but he supported Alex's decisions. Soon enough, it was Armageddon 2003. Alex and Randy were sitting on a shipping crate together, talking quietly.

"Hey Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"The flirting, it's been good, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanna make it more permanent."

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love that."

"Good." He gave her a soft kiss, trying not to grin.

Shawn found her later that day, talking to Stephanie. Stephanie seen him first and smiled.

"Hi Shawn."

"Hi Stephanie. Can I have a minute alone with my daughter?"

"Sure. Catch you later Alex."

Alex nodded, and Stephanie walked away. "What's going on, dad?"

"I heard about you and Orton."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He treats you right?"

"Yes. He treats me great."

"Good. You really like him, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell."

"I really like him dad. A lot. It's scary sometimes."

"I know the feeling. I approve. Just, if he hurts you..."

"He's dead, I know. Love you dad."

"Love you too, princess." She smiled at nickname, and hugged him.

Royal Rumble 2004: Alex was chatting with Trish when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She seen Trish smile, and looked back. "Hi Rands."

"Hi baby. Trish."

Trish said, "hey Randy. I take it you'd like some private time with Alex?"

"Please?"

Trish gave Alex a look, to which she nodded. Trish squeezed her shoulder and left. Alex turned and faced Randy, still in his arms. "Hi."

"Hi." He kissed her lightly, smiling. She leaned into him, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch.

"So, do you wanna come over after the Rumble? Dave and Jericho's gonna be there. You can bring whoever you want."

"I'm rooming with Trish. Amy too. If Amy comes, Matt will too."

"I'm okay with Matt. Like I said, invite whoever."

"You're so sweet."

"Just for you."

She gave him a light kiss, liking his answer. She then pulled away and said, "I gotta go find people." She skipped away as Randy watched, trying not to laugh. She invited Matt, Amy (Lita), Shannon, Shane Helms, and Trish. The group hung out in Randy's room, just talking and watching movies. When everyone was asleep, she sat in the lounge chair by the large window, enjoying the silence.

She looked up when someone sat beside her. She seen that it was a shirtless Randy. He pulled her close and asked,"why aren't you asleep?"

"Not tired yet. You?"

"Same."

She put her head on his chest and took a deep breath. They sat there for a while, barely talking, enjoying the comfortable silence. Randy glanced down and seen that she had fell asleep. He covered them both with a blanket and fell asleep soon after, his head on hers.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Own nothing. Thanks go out to biblicalforte.**

Alex woke up the next morning at 8. She stretched and felt something move beside her. She looked and seen Randy, still sleeping. She slipped out of his grip and smiled, stretching. She looked back down at Randy and smiled. She changed quickly in the bathroom, intending on going to grab breakfast, then hitting the gym. She was writing Randy a quick note when Trish joined her. "Breakfast then gym?"

"Yeah. Wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Another voice asked,"me too?" The two looked and seen Chris. The two females shared looks and nodded. "Sure Jerky." She finished her note and the trio left. Later on, she was at the arena with her dad, when Evolution arrived. She rolled her eyes, to which Shawn noticed. "Don't like them?"

"No. Not a big fan when they go into character."

"Hunter did it again?"

"Yeah. Ric never does. Me and Dave never really talk, so, yeah. And Randy knows better than to do it again, after the first time."

Shawn thought back and smirked.

_FLASHBACK: It was early January 2004. Alex had been waiting backstage for Randy. He came backstage after an Evolution deal and seen his girlfriend. He was still in-character when he asked,"ready to spend the evening with the Legend Killer, baby?"_

_She rose an eyebrow and said,"no. I was ready to spend it with my boyfriend. Not his on-screen character. And, by the way, I don't like the on-screen version of you." She started to walk away, spotting her dad. Randy lightly grabbed her hand and said,"I'm sorry."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. I don't wanna lose you due to my character."_

_She hugged him and said,"it's okay. Try not to do it again?"_

_"I'll try."_

Normal time: Shawn started chuckling, amused.

"It wasn't funny dad."

"Sorry. Hunter's Hunter. If he gets on your nerves, tell Stephanie. He should listen to her."

"It's a thought. Speaking of Stephanie though, I gotta go talk to her."

"Go then. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure. Later dad."

"Bye." Alex walked away, leaving Shawn to his own thoughts.

Alex knocked on the door and heard Stephanie say,"come in." She walked in and said,"hi Steph."

"Hey. What's up?" Alex sat in the chair and sighed.

"What's wrong Lex?"

"Nothing. Didn't get enough sleep."

"Oh. You sure?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that you're married."

"I know. Thanks again for being my maid-of-honor. Sum would've done it, but..."

"She was preggo. And Chris didn't want her being stressed. She was happy being a bridesmaid though. The wedding made me wanna get married."

Stephanie couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Think you'll marry Randy?"

"Most likely. I wanna wait though. I'm only 23."

Soon enough, it was the night before Wrestlemania. The group was at the post-Hall Of Fame ceremony party. Alex was wearing a sapphire blue halter dress, with silver wedges. Her hair was pulled back, curled. She had diamond studs in her ears, with a matching simple diamond pendant around her neck. Her make-up was light, to which she was used to. She was watching as her friends danced, smiling. Randy stood beside her and said,"you look gorgeous Lexi."

"Thank you. You clean up nicely."

"I try." She giggled as he tried to act cool. He smiled, loving her laugh.

They were joined by Dave(Batista). "Randy. Alex." She looked up, surprised that he was talking to her.

"Hi Dave," she replied though.

"Surprised that I'm talking to you," he asked, honestly curious.

"A bit."

He chuckled and replied,"Hunter, Ric, and Randy here talk about you constantly."

"Oh really? And what do they say?" Randy hid his face away from her gaze.

"Just how sweet you are." They continued to talk, becoming friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough, Wrestlemania 20 was there. Alex was watching backstage as Randy, Dave, and Ric beat Dwayne and Mick. Once Randy was backstage, she said, "congratulations on the win."

"Thank you." He then swept her up into a sweaty hug.

She squirmed and exclaimed, "eww! Randy! You're all sweaty! Go shower stinky."

Randy released her with a smile, and replied, "that hurts baby."

She seen the playful look and smiled.

"Go shower, then you can hug me all you want to."

"Okay. Kiss first though." She gave him a short kiss, and let him leave with Ric and Dave.

Over the next few months, the two were closer then ever. Alex always had a smile, as did Randy. Soon enough, it was the night of Summerslam. Alex and Randy were talking. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to go face for a bit."

"That's cool. You seem happy about it."

"I am. I get the belt tonight from Benoit. Wanna celebrate after?"

"Group or just us?"

"Group." He didn't notice the sad look on her face.

"Oh. Sure."

"Good." He kissed her and left, leaving her to try and cheer herself up enough.

After the pay-per-view was over, the group went to the club. Alex was watching as Randy was dancing with their friends, hanging back. She looked over as a familiar face sat beside her. "Hi Jerky."

"Hey girly."

"How's Sum?"

"She's good. She's around here somewhere. Vince wanted Aiden for the night."

"Oh."

"You don't look happy."

She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's nothing major, don't worry. I just, I don't really wanna be here."

A new voice said,"let's go then."

The two turned and seen a concerned Summer. "I'm missing my baby. And, if you don't wanna be here, let's go." Chris stood, and Alex nodded. "I'll tell Randy. Then we'll go." The couple nodded as she walked away.

Randy looked up from where he was dancing and seen Alex, purse in hand. "You leaving babe?"

"Yeah. I'm tired."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." She just nodded and walked away. Within twenty minutes, she entered the hotel room of her dad's. Shawn looked up from where he was on the phone with his wife. "You okay princess?"

"Yeah. Just crashing here tonight, if it's okay." He nodded, even though she was lying. She went and changed, leaving Shawn to finish up his conversation. Alex laid on the spare bed, falling asleep instantly.

**Little side-note about Alex. She has a habit of bottling emotions to a degree. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Own only Alex and Summer and Aiden. Nothing else, sadly. On with the story.**

Alex woke up the next morning at nine. She sniffed the air and smelled food. She walked out and seen Shawn with food. "Hungry?"

"Very."

She sat and ate with him, making small chat. Shawn figured he would bring up the previous night. "What was really wrong last night?"

She sighed and replied, "I didn't want to party. Randy did. He didn't even care I left." Before Shawn could say anything, a knock sounded. Alex answered and seen Ric.

"Hi Ric."

"Hey hon. Can I come in for a sec?"

"Sure."

She opened the door wider, allowing him entrance. She noticed how he kept one arm hidden. Shawn noticed the hidden gift and smiled, remaining silent. Ric handed her a bouquet of flowers, along with a note.

"Randy?"

"You got it."

She opened the note and read, 'Lexi-boo, Sorry for last night. I realize that I should've shown more concern for you. More love for you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me? Love, Randy'.

"So," asked Ric.

"Tell him I'll let him know later. I promise." He nodded, gave her a hug and a nod to Shawn, and left.

At Raw, she was talking to Trish when Randy found her. He handed her a small gift and left. She shared a confused look with Trish and opened it. It was a silver locket. She opened it to see a photo of the couple.

"So, are you going to forgive him?"

"I dunno."

"It's cute how he keeps trying."

"I know."

She left Trish to go find him. She stopped when she heard Glenn(Kane) and Randy talking.

"She said she would tell you her answer, Randy. Just give her time. I've only known Lex for a short time, but she keeps promises."

"You're right. I should go."

"Okay." Alex hid in the shadows as Randy left.

"Come on out Lex," Glenn called. She sighed and did so.

"I hate how you do that."

Glenn chuckled and said, "I know. Now, you should go find the boytoy. He looks so miserable."

"Planned on it. See you later."

"Bye."

She didn't find Randy until before he was scheduled to go out. "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful out there."

"I will. Wait for me back here?"

"You got it." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She helped him to the trainer's office after, not releasing his hand. After he showered, they went back to the hotel. They hung out in her and Shawn's room. Shawn had left them alone, going to call his wife.

"You sure you're okay, Rands?"

"Physically, yes. But, I'm not sure about us. Are we okay?"

She gave him a soft kiss, and asked, "what do you think?"

He replied, "I'm not sure." She smirked and gave him a deep kiss, smiling as he returned it. She laid beside him, being pulled close to him. She looked up, her ocean blue eyes meeting his warm ice blue ones.

"I love you, Randy-boo."

"I love you too, Lexi-boo." He fell sleep with her, happy.

She woke up when she felt something cover her. She looked up and seen a smiling Shawn. He had placed a blanket on her and Randy.

"Go back to sleep," he quietly requested.

She nodded and murmured, "love you dad."

"Love you more." She then fell back asleep, listening to Randy's heartbeat.

**So? What do you all think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Own nothing recognized. Enjoy and review.**

When she woke up, she was alone. She got up, and walked out to see Shawn and Randy talking. The two noticed her and smiled. Shawn left the room, leaving her and Randy alone.

"Good morning Lexi."

"Good morning. What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much. You hungry?"

"A little bit." Shawn rejoined them, and the trio ordered breakfast, all chatting.

Unforgiven 2004: Alex was watching her boyfriend face her uncle by all means.

"You sure that you're okay," she asked Chris, sitting by the man.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Now watch your boytoy." She nudged his arm playfully, but did as he said. She ignored Hunter as he came backstage with Ric and Dave. He sent Chris a look, who shrugged at it. He left with the two. When Randy came backstage, he looked at Alex. Chris left, leaving the two alone.

Randy gently ordered, "look at me Lexi." She looked up and sent him a weak smile. "Come here baby." She did so, hugging him, not caring if she got sweaty.

"Sorry you had to lose."

"It's okay. It was a good match."

"That it was."

He squeezed her lightly and said, "I'm going to go shower. Wait here for me?"

"Sure." He kissed her lightly and left, wincing lightly. That night was just spent recuperating for Randy. Alex willingly took care of him, falling more for him daily.

A few months passed, and it was the June 16th Smackdown. Alex, who rarely visited Smackdown was talking to Melina when Randy approached her. She let Melina leave and faced Randy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got drafted to Smackdown."

"What does that mean for us?"

"Well, we still got pay-per-views."

"On the occasion that they are together."

"Lexi, I want to be with you. Even if it means it has to be long distance."

"I can't. I'm sorry Randy, but I can't. I love you. Bye." She kissed his cheek and walked away, biting her lip to keep from crying.

Randy hung his head and whispered, "good-bye Lexi."

Over the next month, Alex and Randy were both miserable. Soon enough, it was the night of Summerslam 2005. She only had an appearance that night. She was sitting on a shipping crate when Chris sat by her.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But, you know where I live."

"Yeah."

"Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Make up with him. You know you miss him."

"I'll try to."

"You better. I want you happy."

She laughed and said, "okay Jerky. Now go prep. I'll drop by tomorrow morning."

"Okay." He squeezed her shoulder and walked away.

She went to the Smackdown guys' locker room and knocked. Eddie Guerrero answered, smiling when he seen her. "Hola chica", (hi girl) he greeted.

"Hola Eddie. He in there?"

Eddie looked back and nodded. "Wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah."

Eddie nodded again and said, "Orton. Visitor."

Within a minute, Randy appeared. He was surprised to see her. "Lexi," he greeted.

"Walk with me?"

"Sure." He followed her to a secluded part of the arena in silence. "I've missed you, Lexi."

"I've missed you too, Rands."

"But?"

"No. I do miss you. And, if you want to try the whole long-distance thing, I do too."

"Really?"

"I hate being without you, Randy." Randy hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss.

**So? Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

Over the next few months, the couple reconnected. Soon enough, it was the night of the 2006 Royal Rumble. Alex winced as Randy was eliminated by Oscar(Rey). When he came backstage, he sent her a small smile, then asked, "mind if we have a small party later? Friends and family?"

"Sure. I'll go invite some people."

"Good. I gotta shower. Meet up in 20?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too baby." She invited her dad, Glenn, Chris Benoit, Trish, Stephanie, Hunter, John Cena, Torrie, Candice, and Matt. Unknown to her, Randy invited Adam and Amy. The trio all avoided each other, not wanting a fight.

Near the end, Randy got everybody's attention. "Unlike everybody thinks, this wasn't just a post-Rumble party. I have a question to ask Alex, in which I pray she says yes." Alex turned and seen him knelt down. Her eyes widened, nerves coming into play. "Alex, I love you. Have for a while. I can't picture life without you in it. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" He opened a ring box to display a beautiful 5 diamond engagement. She nodded happily, and smile on her face.

"Yes," she breathed out.

Randy grinned and put the ring on her finger. He then stood and kissed her, making her blush. The group all congratulated them, some more happy then others.

Shawn hugged his eldest daughter and said, "I'm proud of you baby girl."

"Thanks daddy. You're giving me away, right?"

"Of course." She hugged him again, smiling. She decided, with Stephanie's help, to plan the wedding.

She had moved in with Randy, missing him when he was suspended. She was also worried about his drug use. She knew about it, and seen how Randy tried to hide it when he was around her. She had tried to get him o stop, to no affect. He did straighten up a little after he OD'ed, but not much. When he came back, she was a little happier. During the Randy/Brooke interactions, she wasn't happy. She dealt though, Randy assuring her that she was his only.

She was at the 2006 SNME with friends when Randy showed, Brooke trailing behind him. She rolled her eyes at Mickie and Trish, out of Randy's vision.

"Brooke, this is my fiancee Alex, and her friends Mickie and Trish. Girls, Terry's(Hulk's) daughter, Brooke." Alex forced a smile and said, "nice to meet you."

"You too", Brooke snobbishly replied. She then turned on the charm for Randy. "Randy, can you show me to my dad's locker room? These halls are so confusing."

Randy, not noticing the flirting tones, nodded. "Sure. You mind Lexi?" She shook her head no, then planted a huge kiss on him. He smiled, almost goofy, at it.

"Don't be too long," she murmured. Randy just nodded, walking away with a frowning Brooke.

As soon as Randy was out of ear-shot, Mickie and Trish both giggled.

Mickie commented, "nice job, Alex."

"Thank you. I just had to show that he was taken."

"Which you did."

Trish said, "Randy wouldn't cheat, Lex. He loves you too much."

"Yeah. I gotta go. More DX stuff."

The two nodded and let her leave.

Mickie quietly asked, "would Randy cheat?"

Trish sighed and said, "I dunno. Hopefully not."

She loved working the DX/Rated RKO program. Soon enough, it was the night of Cyber Sunday. She just finished the promo with Hunter and her dad when Mickie joined her.

Alex noticed the sad look and asked, "you okay Micks?"

"Yeah. But, you won't be."

Alex felt that something bad had occurred. "What do you mean?"

"I was just checking my e-mails, when I got one from Trish. Dated photos."

"Okay." Mickie handed them to her, and her heart shattered. It was of Randy and another girl, and of him obviously cheating.

Mickie tried to hug her, but couldn't. Alex took off, photos in hand. She hurried into the DX locker room, going into the bathroom.

Shawn seen her and asked, "you okay?"

Alex, who had been crying, clearly replied, "yes." Shawn could sense the lie though. She washed her face, and stepped out of the bathroom. Shawn noticed the red-rimmed eyes, wincing inwardly. "I'll be back." She then left, photos with her.

Randy was talking to Adam and Amy when Alex joined them.

He seen her eyes and asked, "you okay?"

She ignored his question and asked, "give us a minute?" Adam and Amy nodded, hiding around the corner with the Hardys. She handed Randy the photos, and realized that he did cheat by the look on his face. "How long?"

"Lexi..."

"How long, Randal?"

"A few months." She gulped and bit her lip. He reached out, and noticed how she visibly flinched.

She simply took her ring off, placed it next to him, and said, "I'm done, Orton." He watched her walk away, feeling his world collapse.

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to dallas1990 for adding this to their favorites. Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

When Alex walked around the corner, Matt was standing there. He offered her a hug, to which she accepted. Soon enough, the tears flowed. Matt just rubbed her back soothingly, knowing no words could lessen the hurt. She sniffled as she broke away from him.

"Sorry for making your shirt wet Matt."

"It's okay. You need to go anywhere?"

"Yeah. I have to go talk to Vince. My contract expires in January and I don't think I'm renewing it for a while."

"You're leaving the WWE" he asked, not wanting her to go.

"For a while. I'm just, I need to get away for a bit. I'll be back, just..."

"Not right now", he finished.

"Yeah."

He escorted her to Vince's office, sad that'd she'd be leaving.

Over the weeks leading up to Survivor Series, Alex avoided Randy unless she had to. Shawn, not wanting his daughter upset, helped her. Soon enough, it was Survivor Series. Instead of it being Mickie versus Lita, it was Mickie versus Lita versus Alex in an elimination style match. Alex was tossed out of the ring, and landed wrong, tearing her Achilles tendon in her right foot. Alex teared up at the pain, holding her ankle. Mickie and Amy both shot her worried glances as she was helped to the back. Once in the trainer's office, they confirmed it.

Stephanie and Summer both entered the office, followed by Hunter and Shawn.

Stephanie asked, worried, "what happened?"

Alex let out a breath and said, "torn Achilles tendon. Landed wrong."

The doctor explained, "she has to go and get MRIs, but, we're pretty sure that's what it is."

Shawn asked, "can someone drive her to the hospital?"

The doc nodded, then asked,"who?"

Ric popped his head in and said, "I'll do it."

Alex nodded, thankful.

Summer said, "Steph can get your bag. I'll go schedule your surgery in Birmingham. Tuesday morning good?"

"Yeah." She nodded, and the two sisters left the room.

The doc had given her some temporary pain medicine by that point. Soon enough, Mickie arrived, with Amy. "What happened," they simultaneously asked.

Alex smiled and replied, "tore my right Achilles tendon. Have to be there tomorrow. Who's taking me though, is the real question."

Mickie laughed and said, "same old Alex. Even in pain, she has her sense of humor."

"Pain meds do wonders." Amy nodded, then left soon after.

At the hospital a while later, Team DX, along with Benoit and Dave arrived.

Alex smiled and greeted, "hi boys."

Jeff smiled and asked, "what'd you tear?"

"My Achilles tendon."

"Ouch", he replied, wincing.

"Yep. Someone's gotta take me to Birmingham though."

Matt said, "I'll go. I can just fly back up tomorrow."

"You sure," a now returned Summer asked.

He nodded, and she smiled. They went to Birmingham, talking the whole time. "Think that you'll come back?"

"I don't know. I just want a break right now. After I'm healed I might."

"I hope you do. Just don't forget about me, and your friends," Matt replied, glancing over at her.

"I won't. Don't worry", she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

**So? Any thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

Matt waited until Alex got situated to leave. "I'll try to stop in on Wednesday."

"You don't have to, Matt. You can just call or something."

"Nah, I'll stop. Jeff too."

"Tell anybody who wants to stop in, besides Randy, that they can."

Matt smiled and nodded. "I should go. I'll miss you, Lexers."

"I'll miss you too, V1."

Matt couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her hand and left. Alex bit her lip, rubbing the hand Matt had kissed.

Alex woke up late Tuesday afternoon. She blinked and looked around. She seen a whole bunch of flowers, and her dad, with the family. Cameron looked over and seen her waking up.

"Alex," he greeted.

Shawn and the other two looked over and smiled.

Shawn asked,"how are you feeling?"

"Eh. Tired, but otherwise okay. Who's all here?"

"Hunter, Mickie, Trish, Steph, Summer, Chris, their two, and that's it for now. Smackdown guys said they'd stop tomorrow."

"Aww." She caught up with all of her friends, happy the surgery went good.

Alex was reading when a knock sounded. She glanced up and smiled. "Hi boys."

"Hi," the two males greeted, hugging her.

She looked at them and asked, "good taping?"

They nodded, telling her about them. The younger male's phone rang, causing him to leave the room.

"I see that your surgery went well."

"It did. Now, rehabbing."

"Go easy until you're healed up well enough."

"I know, Matt. Thank you for stopping by. I loved the flowers you sent."

"You're welcome. I remembered how you said you loved red tulips, so..."

"Thank you. I love them."

Matt smiled broadly, happy that he made her happy.

Jeff soon rejoined them, catching up with their friend. As they left, they both hugged her. "Visit us soon, Lex", commanded Jeff, smiling.

Matt added, "yeah. Don't be a stranger."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll try and visit. Don't worry."

The two nodded and left, after hugging her once more. When she was released, she was rehabbing a lot. Hunter got injured too, and rehabbed with her a lot. She was getting a snack at the hotel they were in when Hunter called her into the room.

"What's going on, Hunter?"

"Mania is in a few days. Flying up with me?"

"Heck yes," she replied, smiling. She was upset that she wasn't in the show, but wanted to go to support her dad.

"Good." Alex hid out with her dad, not letting anyone know that she was there.

**Next chapter is Mania 23.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to SnowAngel2009 for the alert and RockaDiVa54 for the fave. Appreciate them both. Own nothing recognized.**

Alex was on crutches and a boot, hobbling backstage at Mania. Nobody but the Vince and Hunter knew that she was there. She seen somebody heading towards her, and seen it was Randy. Randy stopped in his tracks when he seen her.

"Lexi-boo," he quietly greeted.

She replied, "Orton. And, it's Alex."

Randy sighed and said, "I deserved that. Look, Alex, I wanted to apologize. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did", she replied, looking slightly hurt. "I loved you Randy. I wanted you to father our babies, and be my husband and everything. But, you went and cheated. Why?"

"I don't know, Alex. I just, I met this girl during when we were on break. At first, we were friends. Then, one night I slept with her and things continued."

Randy grabbed Alex's hands, who didn't feel the normal shiver she usually did. "Alex, I love you. Can you give me a chance?"

She broke away from him and said, "I'm sorry, but no. I was done then, and I'm done now."

She hobbled away, and Randy knew that she was done. Alex wiped her eyes and continued down the hall.

She had stopped for a minute when she heard a voice shout, "Alex!"

She turned and smiled, seeing Mickie. Mickie hugged her tightly, happy to see her.

"What's been going on Lex?"

"Snuck off to Florida for a few days. Seen Jerky. He cut his hair shorter. He looks better."

"Summer like it?"

"Took her a while to get used to, but she loves it."

"Nice."

"Yeah. I've been rehabbing mostly. I get the cast off soon. Hate to see how pale my leg will be. Then I'll hopefully be back soon."

"Good. See anybody yet?" Mickie seen Alex frown and asked, "Randy?"

"Yep. Explained why he cheated. Then, asked for another chance."

"You said no, right?"

Alex shot her a look and sarcastically replied, "no. I told him yes."

"Sorry. Have your eyes on anyone new?"

"Maybe."

"You do! Tell me."

Before Alex could say anything, a voice asked, "Alex?"

The two girls turned and seen Shane McMahon. Alex smiled at him.

"Shane-O!"

Shane gave her a huge hug, and complimented, "you look good, girly."

"Thanks."

"Mind if I steal her Mickie?"

Mickie said, "go ahead. I'll catch up with you later, Lex."

Alex nodded and left with Shane.

They entered Vince's office, and seen Stephanie.

Stephanie hugged her tightly, and said, "missed you Alex."

"Missed you too Steph." She then spotted Vince holding Aurora. "That my niece?"

"Yeah. Sit and you can hold her."

Alex immediately sat in a chair, and was handed Aurora, after sanitizing her hands. "Hi Rory. You are so adorable."

Rory looked at her and smiled. Alex smiled back, happy.

Linda asked,"see your father yet?"

A new voice said, "no, she didn't."

Alex looked up and seen a smiling Shawn. Stephanie took her daughter as Alex stood. Shawn walked over and hugged her.

"Missed you daddy," she murmured.

"Missed you too, princess." He then asked, "when you're healed up, gonna re-sign?"

"Maybe."

Vince interrupted, "I hope you do. You're one of the best Divas we have."

"I want to be 100% when I do."

"Good enough."

Alex soon left the room and went to find more people. She seen Matt and Jeff in the hall, talking.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite tag team besides DX."

The duo looked at her, and both couldn't help but hug her, having missed her.

Matt asked, "how's the foot?"

"Okay. Doc said it's healing up nicely. Might get a boot next week."

Jeff said, "that's good. How long are you here?"

"Wednesday. Mind if I travel with you two" she asked, leaning back against the wall.

The brothers shared looks and Matt said, "we don't mind. Just meet up with us after the show."

"Sounds good. I have to go see more people before they kill me for not seeing them. But good luck later."

"Thanks," they both said, watching her walk away.

Matt had a smile on his face as he watched her leave. Jeff noticed the look and smirked.

"You like her."

Matt couldn't remove the smile from his face at this statement.

"A little. But, she just got out of a bad relationship. Besides, I'm with Ashley."

"Yeah. True."

Matt looked down, but couldn't help but glance up in the direction Alex left.

**So, thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, like before, own nothing recognized.**

Alex leaned on the wall once out of sight. She felt butterflies when she hugged Matt. Something she hadn't felt with the man since she was 17. She jumped when someone cleared their throat. She looked over and seen a smirking Dave.

"Hi Dave."

"Hi Alex." He gave her a warm hug, making her smile. "You look tired."

"Just a little bit."

"Who didn't you see yet?"

"Umm, lots of people."

"Who do you really wanna see?"

She thought for a minute then named off, "Ric, Carolina boys minus the Hardys, Glenn, Steve, Cena, Dusty, Dustin, and Codes."

Dave laughed and said, "we'll start in catering."

"Sounds good."

She smiled when she seen Cody and Dusty there.

"Dusty, Yoshi!"

The two turned, and when they seen her, they smiled.

Cody hugged her and said, "I can't believe you still remember that, Peach."

"I did though."

Dusty hugged her next, and said, "nice to see you about, darlin'."

"I know."

She kept talking to the both of them, smiling. She looked up as an arm was slung over her shoulder gently. She seen Dustin and smirked.

"Hi Toad."

He groaned playfully and asked, "why do you have to remember that?"

She just laughed and hugged him. She eventually caught up with everyone but John(Cena).

She was relaxing on a shipping crate when she seen two figures head her way. She smiled when she seen her dad and John.

"Hey dad. Hi John."

John smiled and hugged her. "You gonna be back soon?"

"Why? Miss me that much?"

"Yes. I don't know how to cope without you around," he sarcastically replied.

She laughed and playfully whacked him in the stomach, causing him to chuckle.

"Nah, I do miss having you around."

"I miss being around."

The trio kept talking, until the two males had to prep for their match.

Alex was watching her dad's match on a monitor when Mickie stood beside her.

"Hi Micks."

"Hey. You never told me before who you liked."

"Oh." She then whispered her answer in Mickie's ear.

"You like him? Huh, well, can't blame you. He's cute. Not my type, but, cute."

"Nobody else knows this, so you can't tell."

"I won't. Promise. You gonna tell him?"

"He's in a relationship. I can't do that."

"I know. As much as I like the girl he's with, I don't think it'll work. So, if they do split, tell him."

"I will", Alex promised.

"Good."

They watched the rest of the match together, joking around.

**Guesses on who Alex likes?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to KIRRAA for the fave. Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

Alex returned to Birmingham late Tuesday afternoon, and rehabbed instantly. Much to everybody's surprise, she was healed up by One Night Stand.

Stephanie asked at the arena, "debut tonight or tomorrow?"

She gave Stephanie a pointed look.

"Tonight it is. We still going with the original plan?"

"Yep. Should be fun."

"Just don't hurt him."

"I won't Steph. I can be a professional."

The match between Randy and RVD was going on. A masked person ran out from the stands and gave Randy a spinning back heel kick, then a DX chop, and left through the fans, again. The actions confused commentators, fans, and Rob. He capitalized on it though, winning the match. Once backstage, Alex grinned.

Stephanie complimented, "nice job, Lex."

"Thanks. I interrupt Randy tomorrow too, right?"

"Yeah,"

Randy, now backstage, complimented, "nice kick."

"Thanks", she replied.

He just walked away, leaving the two females surprised.

The next night, Randy was standing over a knocked out Ric, when the masked person came through the crowd again. It ducked Randy's grip, and super kicked him, leaving quickly, backstage. When Raw came back from commercial, Randy was in the ring.

"I am sick of this. Whoever keeps attacking me, I want him out here, and now." He was met with silence. "I mean it, right now! This show will not continue until you get out here."

Shawn's music played, causing the fans to cheer. It then died, then Hunter's music played, getting more cheers. Randy was growing even madder. DX's music then played and died out. Then, 'Are You Ready?' by Three Days Grace started. The fans went wild, hearing a missed Diva's music. Alex, now wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a black tee, appeared on the stage, holding a mic and smirking.

As the music died, Randy said, "Alex Michaels. What in the hell are you doing back?"

"Back at New Year's Revolution, you took out a man who I consider family, Triple H. And you took out my father last week. You think that there will be no consequences to that? I'm watching you Orton, and when the opportunity comes, I'll make sure that you get what's coming to you. And if you're not down with that, I've got two words for ya.." She held up her mic and the crowd chanted, "suck it!" She dropped her mic, and smirked, walking to the back to her music.

Once backstage, she laughed.

Vince said, "nice job."

"Thanks."

"How's Shawn?"

"He's okay. Recovering."

"Good."

She nodded and left, heading to the Diva's locker room. Over the next few weeks, fans seen Alex watch Randy's matches from the stage with a blank face. October eighth, she was shown backstage on the phone.

"So, you'll be here later?" She was silent as she listened. "Good. I can't wait for this. Should be awesome." She smiled at this. "Okay. Love you too. Bye."

Vince came in and asked, "who was on the phone?"

"Nobody important."

"You've been interrupting Mr. Orton's matches for a while."

Alex just smirked, nodding.

"So, I'm ordering you to be in the ring tonight as Triple H shakes his hand. You can be the second person."

"And if I'm not" she questioned, not losing her smirk. The same smirk that she inherited from Shawn.

"Let's just say, you're fired if you don't."

"Fine."

He nodded and left, missing her quiet laugh.

She wore a pair of black capris and a black tee, and looked annoyed. She smirked at Vince as her dad's music started. As Shawn and Alex faced each other in the ring, fans went silent. Soon enough, both smiled and hugged, making the fans happy.

"Missed you dad."

"Missed you too."

Alex either traveled with Mickie or her dad, depending on if she wanted girl talk. She was talking to Mickie at a Raw when her phone blared a familiar entrance theme.

Mickie smiled and said, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Thanks."

Mickie walked away, giving Alex some privacy.

"Hi Jerky."

'Hey Ali-cat. I got some news.'

"Okay."

'I'm coming back. Y2J is coming back to the WWE.'

"Seriously? When," she questioned excitedly.

'Soon. I take it you're happy?'

"Yeah. You're one of my best friends Chris."

Chris couldn't help but smile at this. 'You happy? I mean, working with Orton?'

"It's business. Besides, I'm getting out of that storyline soon."

'Good. Kids miss you.'

"Aw. I miss them too, but you know how the schedule is."

'Yeah. Any new guys on your mind?'

"Nice subject change."

'I know. So?'

"Maybe."

'You do. I shall find out who when I return.'

"Whatever you say, Chris."

He laughed at this. 'I gotta go Lex. But, I shall call you later.'

"Okay. Bye Jerky."

'Bye Ali-cat.'

She hung up and smiled.

**So? Review please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Own nothing recognized.**

Soon enough, it was November 19, 2007. Alex didn't know that Chris was returning that night.

"Steph, I really don't wanna watch the stupid ceremony."

"I know. But you have to."

When the runner was clothes-lined, they seen a familiar pose.

"Steph?"

Stephanie just smiled, laughter in her eyes. When Alex seen her best friend, she couldn't help but let out a yell of happiness.

"I take it you like it?"

"Hell yeah. Let's go see him."

"You go. I gotta talk to Hunter."

"Okay."

Once Chris came backstage, he was attacked with a hug by Alex. He laughed and swung her around, hugging her back.

Once she was released, she smacked his arm.

"Ow", he exclaimed, rubbing the red spot. "What was that for?"

"You could've told me you were coming back tonight."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I was surprised." She hugged him again, after apologizing. "Missed you Chris."

"Missed you too, Alex. We're hanging out later, right?"

"Yep."

"Good."

She was talking to John when Randy walked by. She ignored Randy, as he said hey to John. Randy left, and John asked, "I take it you're never talking to him again?"

"I want to, just not now. Things are just too weird right now."

"He misses you."

"Heard he has a girl."

"Jealous," John questioned, amused.

"No. I just want him happy. With someone who's not me."

"Who do you got your eye on?"

"Somebody. Don't worry about it though."

"I just want you happy. Is this guy a good guy?"

She smiled, and John noticed the sparkle in her eyes. "He's a good guy. I really like him."

"Tell him?"

"Not yet."

"You should."

"I will. Eventually. But, I gotta go."

"Hanging out with Chris?"

"Yep."

John nodded, understanding. "Okay. Bye Alex."

"Bye John."

She hugged him and left, jumping on Chris's back. John just smiled, seeing the two goof around.

**Wow, I'm writing a lot.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Like always, own nothing recognized.**

Alex was laying on the spare bed in Chris's hotel room, his roomie having gone home straight after Raw.

"So, Chris?"

"Yeah."

"How are things with you and Sum?"

"We're good. I can't wait to go home Wednesday."

"I bet. I wish I was married."

"I do too. But the assclown had to cheat."

"Don't badmouth him, Chris. He may have cheated, but..."

"But what, Al? He hurt you."

"And I'm over it."

"Sounds like you aren't to me. I think you still love him."

"I'll always love him, Chris. He was my first love."

"Some first love that turned out to be."

"Just because you have a happy love life."

"Unlike yours."

Alex just bit her lip and said, "I know I have a bad love life right now. I didn't need you to rub it in my face."

"Ali..." She just shook her head and left.

Mickie looked up as Alex walked in.

"I thought you were staying with Chris tonight."

"Didn't feel like it."

"Okay. Wanna talk about it?"

"Thanks, but no."

Mickie just hugged her and said, "love ya Lex. You're one my bestest friends ever."

Alex cracked a smile and replied, "thanks Micks. You too."

Alex took a shower and went to bed, silently crying. Mickie was curious, but said nothing. She eventually got Alex to confess though.

The next day, Mickie had convinced Alex to swim in the hotel's heated pool with her. Alex, in a red bikini, and Mickie in an emerald one, were goofing off when a throat cleared above them.

"What do you want", Alex questioned, frowning up at the man.

Chris sighed and said, "I'm sorry I insulted you. You're my best friend, and, I shouldn't have."

"You're right, you shouldn't have", Alex replied, scowling. Her face then softened. "But, I accept your apology. Now, go change and join us."

Chris smiled and left.

"You can't stay mad at him for too long, can you?"

"Nah, I've been through too much with his butt."

Chris soon rejoined them, and the trio hung out, having a good time.

New Year's Eve: Alex was in a fatal four-way with Mickie, Beth and Melina. She knew she wasn't going to win, but she was happy to be in there. She was standing by a monitor when an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders. She looked over and seen a smiling Matt.

"Matt!"

She hugged him, causing him to smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Got two segments to do. Plus, I wanted to visit you."

"Aw, you're sweet."

"Yeah. Anyways, me and Jeff were having a small get-together at my house after this. Wanna come", he questioned, hoping she would agree.

"Sure."

"Good. I have to go talk to him, but, I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay."

He kissed her cheek and walked away, not noticing the blush on her face.

Once at Matt's house, Alex relaxed. She gasped as Matt gently pulled her on his lap, much to everyone's amusement. He gave her a tour of the house, ending up in his empty basement.

"I love your house."

"Thanks. I can't believe in all of the years that we've been friends, you've never been here."

"Yeah. But, you finally got me here."

"That I did."

They heard everyone countdown to midnight. Matt pulled Alex in front of him, one hand on her hip, the other on her chin. At zero, he lightly kissed her. She felt the electricity, and couldn't help but kiss him back. When they broke apart, she laid her head on his shoulder, hands on his biceps.

"I really like you, Alex."

"I like you too, but, I thought you were with Ashley."

"I was, but, we're just friends now."

"Tell you what, get better first. Then, we'll go from there."

Matt sighed, then nodded. "Stay with me tonight. Just lay with me."

"Sure."

He smiled, and she smiled back. Around 3 AM, both went to bed, happy.

Alex continued her feud with Mickie and the others, happy with it. As the weeks leading up to Mania passed, Alex found her mind constantly on Matt, and what had happened on New Year's. John had came back, and Jeff had got suspended. She didn't know that Matt had returned to the house shows, as to not going to Smackdown often. She was smoothing out her sapphire blue strapless ruched gown for the Hall of Fame when a knock sounded. She answered the door and gave the guy a curious look.

"Do you have a date for the Hall of Fame?"

"No. Why?"

"Aiden and Chey got sick, and Summer can't come."

"So, friend-date?"

"Please?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure Jerky. I guess I can go with you."

He gave her a look, then smiled. "Good. I shall pick you up tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Jerky."

"Bye Ali." He hugged her and left.

She was wearing a simple diamond pendant, and matching dangly earrings. She had on light waterproof make-up, and her hair was pulled back and curled. When Chris knocked on the door, he gasped when he seen her.

"I forgot that you cleaned up nicely."

"Thanks?"

"You look pretty."

She smiled and said, "you look pretty decent yourself Jericho."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. You know rumor sites would have a field day with this?"

"Yeah. Sum knows that you're like my baby sister."

"True."

The two friends left, agreeing to have a good time at the ceremony.

**Next, the HOF and the events after.**


	18. Chapter 18

**As always, own nothing recognized.**

Alex and Chris arrived at the Hall of Fame earlier then expected.

"I have to go find Ric for a second. Do you mind?"

"Nah. I'll go find our seats."

"Thanks."

She left and went backstage, running into Mark.

"Sorry. You look nice Mark."

"As do you. Where's your date?"

"Friends."

"Jericho?"

"Yeah."

Mark laughed and replied, "nice. Shouldn't you go find him?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

He smiled and joked, "you caught me."

She lightly hit his arm and said, "you are so mean."

"I'm kidding. Go find Ric, I know you want to."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Yep."

She walked away and found Dwayne.

"Hi Dwayne."

"Hi Alex. Still with Orton?"

"Nope. Haven't been with him since 2006."

"Crushing on somebody?"

"Yeah."

"Nice. Who asked you to be the friend-date?"

"Who do you think?"

"Jericho."

"Yeah."

"I'm not surprised. I insult him later. Want to be mentioned in the speech?"

"If you want to."

"Where the jabroni anyways?"

She giggled and said, "getting our seats. I have to see Ric real quick."

"Okay. Go on. I'll catch up with you later."

She nodded, hugged him, and left.

She finally found Ric and smiled.

"Hi Naitch."

"Hi darlin'. Thanks for the cuff links."

"You're welcome. I take it you liked them?"

"I did. You should go take your seat."

"Okay. I just had to come see you before."

"Thanks." He gave her a hug and said, "love ya."

"Love you too."

She kissed his cheek and went to find Chris. She seen Stephanie and exclaimed, "preggo!"

Stephanie turned and smiled. "Hi Lex." She gave her a once-over and said, "cute."

"Your's too." Both locked eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

Alex looked around and spotted Matt talking to Ashley and Anthony(Santino). She gasped inaudibly at the sight. Stephanie looked to where she was looking and spotted Matt. She seen the look of love and mild hurt on her friend's face, and hated it, the hurt.

"Hey Lex, you're staying with Mickie, right?"

"Yeah. Kendal is coming too."

"Well, how about I come over and we have a mini-girls night?"

"Sure. Well, I should go sit."

"Sure." She gently squeezed Alex's shoulder and let her go.

When Dwayne was done insulting Chris, he said, "I can't insult his date though. The beautiful Alex Michaels accompanies him tonight." Fans cheered as Alex stood and blew Dwayne a kiss. She sat back down after. "How she can put up with his candyass I don't know."

Alex laughed, gave Chris a playful look, and said, "I don't know how either."

Chris acted insulted as Dwayne laughed and said, "we pick because we love, Chris." Chris just nodded, a smile growing on his face. Once the ceremony was over, Alex wiped her face.

Chris hugged her and asked, "you okay?"

"Yeah. I gotta go, but thanks for asking me to join you."

"You're welcome. Now go, find Mickie."

She nodded, kissed his cheek, and left.

She accidentally bumped into Matt on the way.

"Matt."

"Hi Alex. You look beautiful."

She blushed lightly and smiled. "Thanks. You look very handsome." She then spotted Mickie. "Mickie!" Mickie looked and motioned for Alex to give her a minute. Alex gave her a thumbs up and turned her attention back to Matt. "I take it you're returning tomorrow?"

"Yeah, during the MITB match."

"Cool. I see you came with Ashley."

"Friends."

"Ah."

"Yeah, Alex..."

Mickie then decided to show up. "Ready to go, Lex?"

"Yeah. Well Matt, see you tomorrow. Have fun." She then kissed his cheek and said, "bye."

"Bye", he replied, blushing lightly.

Mickie pulled Alex away, smiling.

Stephanie and Kendal joined them after they were settled and changed. They sat on the beds, junk food surrounding them.

"Alex", Stephanie started. "Do you like Matt?"

"Yeah..."

"But?"

"I don't know. I didn't tell you guys what happened on New Year's Eve."

Kendal asked, "what did happen? You and Matt both disappeared."

Alex blushed and said, "he gave me a small tour of the house. Ended up in the basement. And, we kissed at midnight."

The three others all asked,shocked, "what?"

Mickie asked, "so why aren't you two together now?"

"Because, I'm scared of the attraction I have towards him. Ken-doll(Kendal's nickname), I know you probably don't wanna hear this. But, I like Matt, a lot. And it scares me, because this is a total different feeling then Randy."

Kendal replied, "I don't, but, you need advice. I've known Matt my whole life. I had no choice, he's my brother." This got smiles for everyone. "But, he'd be good for you. He wouldn't cheat, and this is weird and gross for me to say, but he's a very passionate guy. You know he'd wouldn't pursue anything unless he really wanted it."

"I know."

Stephanie sighed and asked, "promise me something?"

"Sure", replied Alex.

"At least go on a date with the guy if he asks."

"Okay. Promise."

"Good."

They moved on to lighter subjects, having fun.

Alex was talking to Mickie at Raw the next night when she was poked in both sides from behind. She jumped and turned, to see a smiling Matt. She smiled softly and said, "hi Matt."

"Hi. Mickie, can I steal her for a sec?"

Mickie just nodded, walking away.

"So, what's up Matt?"

"Are you free Wednesday?"

"Maybe. Why?"

He rocked back on his heels, and replied, "I was hoping that we could hang out."

"Like a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"I'd like that."

Matt smiled a warm smile, and she about melted.

"Pick me up at five? Room 734."

"Okay. Dress casual, and I shall see you then."

"Okay."

He kissed her cheek, and left. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to squeal happily. Mickie, who had stayed with her till Wednesday, showed up when Alex was getting ready.

"Hey Micks."

"Hey girly. Where are you headed off to?"

"I am going on a date."

"With who", she asked, hoping it was Matt.

"Matt."

"Hardy?"

"Yeah."

"You seem excited about it."

"I am. I'm nervous too. But, happy at the same time."

She was wearing stone-washed blue jeans, a light gray tee, and grey tennis shoes. Her hair was in a bun, and she had eyeliner and gloss on. She breathed out when she heard a knock on the door.

She answered it and smiled, seeing Matt.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed her purse and left with Matt. They ended up having dinner at a small diner he had found nearby.

"So, Lex?"

"Yes."

"Tell me something nobody really knows about you?"

She thought for a second then said, "sometimes, I wish I had a normal life. Like, a nine to five job, no travel, kids, the whole deal."

"I know that feeling. I got that when I was fired. But, I love the business too much."

"Same here. Eventually, I do wanna slow down though. Be like Steph, work the pay-per-views, and the Raw or Smackdown shows. That's when I have kids though."

"How many kids do you want?"

"Two or three. What about you?"

"Five."

"Five?"

"Yep."

"Good luck finding a girl that'll give you that much."

"What if I wanted you to be the mother of the five kids?"

**Next, the conclusion of this conversation. And more.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Own nothing recognized. As always.**

Alex blushed at this. "I'd hope I would be more than that though."

Matt smiled and replied, "you would be. Promise."

"Good."

Matt got the check, and let her pay half. He drove them to a street fair that was happening. He watched as her eyes lit up, and knew that he made the right choice.

"How'd you find this?"

"I was talking to Jericho about this."

"I had to tell him I loved this."

Matt just smiled and took her hand, walking around the area. They had played a few games, and Matt won her a stuffed animal. As he dropped her off, she smiled, almost shyly at him.

"Did you have a good time?"

"I did."

"Good."

She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. As she pulled back, she smiled. He pulled her forward and gave her another kiss.

"Hope we can go out again soon, Lexi."

"I plan on it."

She gave him another short kiss, and went inside.

She leaned on the door, a huge smile on her face. Matt smiled at the thought of the kisses he just got and gave, walking back to his own room. Alex jumped when a throat was cleared. She looked up, unable to get rid of the smile.

Mickie asked, "it went well?"

"It was great, Micks."

Mickie got the details, happy for her friend. "So, are you gonna go on another date with him?"

"Yep."

"Good for you."

Alex just nodded, going to shower and change. She fell asleep that night with ease.

Over the next weeks leading up to Backlash, Alex and Matt were flirting constantly, but weren't official. At Backlash, she was taking Maria's place, seeing as she wasn't able to compete due to a small injury. She was wearing black wrestling capris and bikini type top, with a bright pink mixed in. She didn't have her kneepads or wrist tape on yet. She was leaning on the wall, listening to her IPOD when she seen Matt stand in front of her. She pressed pause and took her earbuds out.

"What's up, Matt?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Before she could reply, he said, "just let me know after my interview. Okay?"

She nodded, he smiled, kissed her cheek, and walked away.

She couldn't help but blush and smile, as he looked back at her, smiling. She was joined by Mickie a minute later.

She simply asked, "Matt?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he ask?"

"For me to be his girlfriend."

Mickie smiled at this. "And?"

"And, he told me to give him an answer after his interview."

"You're saying yes, right?"

Alex shot Mickie a look and replied, "of course I am."

Mickie grinned and hugged her.

"So, you ready for our match?"

"Yep. I'll be with Matt till the Show/Khali match, then prepping. Then, everything else."

Mickie nodded, and the two watched as Matt won the U.S. title.

"You really like Matt, don't you?"

"Yeah. And, it scares me. But, it's different than Randy."

"How different?"

"With Randy, I felt the hidden standard. With Matt, I don't. It's just, indescribable."

Mickie just nodded, knowing somewhat.

Mickie left the room, leaving Alex to watch Matt's interview. Once Matt's interview was over, he walked over.

"Congrats on the win."

"Thanks."

"Go shower. I don't need my boyfriend all stinky the rest of the night."

Matt slowly let his hope build. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

He grinned and set down his title next to her, pulling her close. She just smiled at him as he did this. He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, both had huge smiles.

"Go shower and get the nameplate changed. Then, we can hang out."

He just nodded, kissed her nose, and left with the title. Alex sighed happily, and went to the women's locker room to grab her gear.

Mickie shot her a questioning look as Alex entered the room. Alex just nodded, a happy smile on her face. Mickie silently clapped, happy for her. Alex just shook her head playfully and left, kneepads and tape in hand. She was talking to her dad when Matt rejoined her. She linked hands with him, to which Shawn noticed.

He asked,"you two finally together?"

They just nodded, waiting for his reaction.

"Just don't cheat on her."

Alex shot him a confused look, and asked, "Jericho?" He just nodded. "Figures. I only told him, Mickie, Trish, Matt and Steph, oh, and Summer."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew how you'd react. Plus, I didn't want it to be public knowledge. No offense Matt."

He just said, "none taken."

Shawn just nodded, understanding her reasoning. "Okay. Well, I have to go discuss the match with Dave and Chris. Love ya."

"Love you too, dad."

He kissed her head and left.

Matt said, "I see you're ready for your match."

"Yep. Wanna spend some time together before it?"

He nodded and led her to the locker room he shared with a few other guys. All were gone, so they laid together on the small couch that was in there, watching the television that displayed what was happening. She laid in between him and the couch, her head on his chest.

He kissed her hair and asked, "you happy?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Extremely." She couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the answer. "I'm just happy you're giving me a chance after how Orton treated you."

"I really like you Matt. I think New Year's Eve proved that."

"Yeah. I really like you too."

She kissed his jaw and settled down to watch the matches.

During the middle of the match, Alex put on her kneepads and wrist tape, and said, "I gotta go stretch and stuff."

"Okay." He stood and pulled her close. "Be careful. Good luck. I'll see you at the curtain afterwards."

"Sounds good. But, I really do gotta go."

He nodded, then kissed her lightly. He then let her go, lightly pushing her towards the door.

She just laughed and said, "bye Matt."

"Bye Lexi."

She did the match, kinda sad they lost. When she came through the curtain, she was somewhat surprised to see Matt. "You did show."

He nodded and pulled her form close. "I said I would."

She said, "yeah. Now, let me go shower and stuff. I don't exactly smell great right now."

"Okay. We gonna hang out with everybody now?"

"If you want to."

He acted like he was thinking, much to her amusement. "Okay", he said, making her smile.

"I'll see you in ten or fifteen then."

"Sure. See you then."

She kissed his cheek, and walked away with her friends.

She showered and changed into a pair of black dress pants and a baby blue tee. She was pulling her wet hair into a messy bun when a knock (Cherry) answered it and shyly said, "hi Matt."

"Hi Kara."

Alex smiled when she heard her boyfriend's voice.

Matt asked, "is Alex ready?"

Kara looked at Alex, who said, "give me a sec."

Kara chatted with Matt as Alex slid her socks and shoes on. She grabbed her bag and appeared behind Kara.

"Hi."

"Hi. If the girls want, they could join us."

She looked back, and the three shook their heads no.

Mickie said, "we're just gonna head back to the hotel. We got things to do."

Alex just shot them confused looks, but nodded. She left, leaving the three there, hiding their smiles. Alex hung out with Matt and his friends the rest of the night.

**Next chapter, find out what the girls are planning. And Judgment Day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, I own nothing recognized. As always. Enjoy.**

Mickie ushered the rest of the Divas into the locker room. "So, Alex's birthday is Thursday. Shawn said his backyard is open. Trish is flying down. We got the cakes and everything else. Melina, you good to distract her?"

"Yeah. Taking her to a movie. We planned it", the Latina answered.

"Good. Everyone here got their invites. Presents weren't necessary, just cards will work. I think that's it."

The girls all agreed, eager to throw the party.

Alex had talked to Stephanie and Vince, adjusting her schedule to where she was a Raw Diva, but she worked with any Smackdown Diva that needed tips. She had an awesome birthday party, having fun with her friends. She and Matt talked often on the phone, growing closer than before. The weeks leading up to Judgment Day were good for Alex. She was backing up Mickie in her fight versus Beth and Melina. She was talking to Chris when she seen Matt arrive with Jeff. Chris seen the look on her face, and looked over to see Matt.

"Go see him. I know you haven't seen him for a few days."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go."

"Bye Jerky."

"Bye Ali."

She hugged him and walked over to her boyfriend and his brother.

"Hi Matt, Jeff."

Jeff smiled and said, "hey", as Matt pulled his girl close. Jeff said, "I'll give you two some privacy."

They nodded and he walked away, a hint of a smile on his face.

Matt looked at her and said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You have a match tonight?"

"Yeah. Losing, but still, it's a match."

"Think that you'll get the title soon?"

"Hopefully. Haven't held it in forever."

"Yeah. Just keep working for it. I'm sure you'll get it soon."

"Thanks."

She just hugged him, hoping he was right. She was involved in the fatal four-way. She was fighting with Beth outside of the ring when they both heard the bell ring, and Mickie's music play. Alex looked happy yet somewhat disappointed. She walked up the ramp, and sighed. Once backstage, she hugged Mickie.

"Congrats Micks."

"Thanks. We're celebrating later at that one club, right?"

"I'll check and see if Matt wants to go. But, regardless, I'm in."

"Good."

Mickie left to shower, Alex leaving after to find her boyfriend. She found him talking to Stephanie.

"Hey Steph, can I steal him for a sec?"

"Sure." She walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Matt, feel like clubbing tonight?"

"Depends. Where at?"

"That one down the road."

"Sure."

"Good. Well, I'm gonna go get ready with Mickie. I'll catch up with you after your needed time?"

"Sounds good."

She smiled and gave him a deep kiss. Before she could walk away, he pulled her back, kissing her once more. She smiled brightly and walked away, looking back once, blushing. She walked into the locker room, blushing and fanning her face. Mickie just smiled, shaking her head.

"Matt going?"

"Yep. Now, whatcha gonna wear?"

They went through their clothes, picking out outfits. Alex wore a fitted brown tank and white capris. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She looked at the monitor and seen that it was the end of the Taker/Edge match.

"Mickie, meeting Matt with me, or what?"

"I will meet you at the club. I gotta do something before."

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alex left the locker room, bumping into Randy. "Sorry Orton."

"It's okay. I hear that you're dating Matt now."

"I am. Not that it concerns you."

"I know."

She sighed and said, "bye Randy."

"Hey Alex", she heard him call out as she walked away.

"Yeah", she questioned, looking back at him.

"Think that we could ever be friends?"

She sighed and replied, "eventually." Randy nodded and she left, a little weirded out by the conversation. When she got to the curtain, Matt had just gone out. "Hi Jeffro."

"Hi Lex."

"Good luck tonight."

"Thanks. Matt really likes you."

"I really like him too."

"Good. I've never pictured that you two would end up together, but I'm happy that you are."

"Thanks."

"Yep."

He prepped for a minute, then got his cue. He gave Alex a quick smile, and left. A minute later, Matt came backstage. He smiled when he seen her.

"We waiting for Jeff?"

"Nah. He's getting a ride with a friend of his."

"So, let's go get your bag and go."

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

At the club, they were in a private part of the club, with only other WWE stars there. Alex was talking to Mickie when 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani came on. Both girls shared looks and hit the dance floor, having fun and dancing. Matt looked over from where he was talking to Jeff and smiled. Jeff seen the happy look on his brother's face, and couldn't help but smile. Soon enough, Savage Garden's 'I Knew I Loved You' started. Jeff pushed Matt onto the dance floor, motioning him to dance with Alex. Matt smiled and approached Alex.

"Dance with me?"

"Okay."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his go to her hips. Alex laid her head on his shoulder, listening to him sing softly. When the song ended, she kissed him. She then took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Matt smiled warmly and said, "I love you too."

She smiled up at him, happy that he said it back. Matt smiled down at her, not feeling as happy as he did the first time he said the three words to previous girls.

**Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Own nothing recognized.**

At breakfast the next morning, she was informed that she would become involved with her dad's fued with Chris the following week. She was somewhat happy with it. On one hand, she loved working with the two. On the other, she liked being on her own. She didn't say anything though, knowing it was work. She was talking to her assistant before lunch about her schedule. "Vince said you could do your new photoshoot before Raw." "What kind?" "Studio. They have you in ring gear and a dress." "Okay. Anything else?" "Eve wants you to help her in the ring tomorrow before the taping." "That's fine. She seems nice enough, and very willing to work." "You have a signing this Saturday with Cena. Sunday, house show. Monday, Raw. Then you're free till that Saturday." "Sounds good. Thanks." "Your welcome."

At Smackdown the next day, she worked with Eve on more stuff. "You're getting better Eve. A lot better then a few of the Divas that have been here." "Thanks. I really appreciate it." "You're welcome." "So, how was it growing up here? I've heard a lot through some people here." They had exited the ring and were walking to the locker room. "Umm, it was tough. My grandparents raised me mostly, but during my breaks from home-schooling, I was here. I knew from a young age I wanted to be here. So, I trained when I turned 18. Went through OVW. Then, here I was." "How tough is it being known as Shawn's daughter?" "It has it's pros and cons. Pro, he's a great dad. He's tried to always be there for me. Cons, people assume I'm here just because I am his daughter. Partially I am. But, I got my talent from him. And, I love this. It's the best thing ever." Eve nodded and said,"I can tell you love it." "I do love it. Just sucks to have relationships though. Especially with a co-worker." "How many people here have you dated?" "Two. Randy Orton, and now Matt." "You dated Randy?" Alex smiled at the wonder on Eve's face.

"I did. Very low-key. We were never around each other around the fans. People here knew we were together. That's it." "Wow. I never heard about that." "I love the fans, but I don't like them in my personal life. Okay, if I'm out in public and I'm not busy. But if I'm in the middle of a conversation, no. Certain fans don't care, but most do." "How long have you been here?" "As what?" "Anything." "As a person, since I was seven. As a helper, 16. As a Diva, since I was 20 or so. Off and on." "Wow. You haven't burnt out yet?" "Nope. If I get to a point where I'm tired, I take a month or so off on injury. Usually I'm itching to get back here. Eventually, I do wanna lessen my schedule, but, not right now." Eve just nodded, understanding her. Alex seen Matt that night and hung out with him when she was free.

At Raw the next week, she ran out as Chris was about to hit her dad with the chair. "Don't do this Chris", she was shown saying, kneeling in front of her dad. He reluctantly put the chair down, helping both up. Once backstage, she asked,"good Vince?" "Yes. You were good." "Thanks." Over the next few weeks, she was shown with her dad, appearing as back-up if he needed it. Soon enough, it was the night of One Night Stand. Alex had nothing to do that night. Matt had a a dark match, and Jeff had to wrestle Eddie(Umaga). While Matt was talking with the boys, Alex was catching up with her dad. Yes, she still lived in Texas, she was mostly in North Carolina on her days off. "Be careful tonight dad?" "I will. Don't worry about me." "I have too. You're my dad." "Don't let it be your main focus. Focus on yourself and Matt. He really likes you, and I'm guessing you really like him too." "I do. He's great. I'm in love with him. And, he's a step up from previous guys." Shawn couldn't help but laugh at this.

"How is the Orton friendship going anyways?" "It's weird. I mean, he's married now, which I'm happy for. It's just that, we never really were friends. I liked him, then almost hated him. There was no between." "You'll find it eventually." "Yeah." She left soon after, to catch up with her other friends. When she seen Matt, he was talking to Randy. She watched as Randy nodded, smiled, and left. Matt seen her and beckoned her over. "What was that about?" "He was just telling me not to hurt you like he did. He regrets it, hurting you, not the whole marriage thing. He actually does wanna be friends with you." "Oh. Really?" "Yep." She just shook her head and sighed, leaning on her boyfriend. They hung out at the arena until the end of Shawn's match, much to Alex's insistence. She checked on her dad after it. "You okay dad?" "Yeah. A bit sore, but otherwise okay." "Good." "Now, go be with Matt. I'll call and tell you tomorrow if Hunter won." "Call and tell me later." "Fine. Love ya." "Love you too." She kissed his cheek and left.

Alex had found out later that night that Randy had gotten injured and felt bad for him. But, she had to continue on with her work. It was the June 9th edition of Raw. Alex was reading the script and seen the segment she had to be in. Chris seen the wince and read the script. He asked,"you wanna do this Ali?" "I have to. It's gonna suck though." Chris just nodded, not really wanting to do it. During the segment, Alex was knocked back when Chris punched her dad. As she was checking on him, she herself was pushed into the glass. Once backstage, Chris helped her to the medic's. Shawn was on the other table being checked out. Hunter appeared in the door and asked,"you two okay?" Alex winced as another piece of glass was removed from her arm. "Yeah", she replied, her blue eyes shining though. Mickie stood in the doorway and said,"your phone's been blowing up." "Which song?" "Umm, Journey's 'Faithfully'." "Matt. I forgot to tell him." Then the phone blared the Journey song again. She carefully answered it, weary of the doctor still cleaning her back and arm. "Hi." 'That's all you have to say?' "I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you." She then said,"ouch", as the doctor shot her an apologetic look, having just plucked out an embedded piece. 'Are you okay?' "Yeah. I really am sorry though." 'I know. Are you coming to the taping?' "I have to. After that, I dunno." 'If you want, you can come home with me. I know my dad would like to see you again.' "I'd like that. I have to go. Talk to you later Matt?" 'Sure. Call me when you get in.' "I will. Bye." 'Bye.' She hung up and sighed, wincing at the peroxide.

She arrived at the hotel the Smackdown stars were at around 2 AM. She yawned and called Matt as promised. 'Are you here?' "Yeah. Lobby." 'Give me a few.' "Okay." They hung up and Alex yawned again. She looked up as Matt entered the lobby. He took in her appearance, and smiled softly. She had changed into baggy shorts and a black hoodie. Her hair was covered by the hood, and she had no make-up on. He hugged her gently, and said,"hi pretty baby." "Hi." She sighed and leaned on him. "Tired?" "Very." He led her to his room he shared with John Hennigan(Morrison). John was out at the moment. She plopped on the bed after she set her stuff down. Matt laid beside her, watching her. "You sure you're okay?" "I just wanna sleep", she replied, stripping off the hoodie, revealing a plain black tank. "Okay. Go to sleep, babe." "Join me?" "Of course." He stripped to his boxers and laid with her, smiling as she cuddled close to him.

Around eleven the next morning, Alex woke up to someone staring at her. She opened her eyes and seen Matt watching her sleep. She smiled and greeted with a sleep-filled voice,"morning." "Good morning pretty baby. I like this." "Like what?" "This. Waking up next to you." She smiled and buried her face into his side, blushing. They spent the day together until the Smackdown taping that night. Soon enough, it was the night of the draft. Alex knew that she'd be staying with Raw, due to a huge discussion with Stephanie, Summer, and Vince. She was watching the show with her dad, waiting for their segment. She smiled as Matt was drafted to ECW, which was travelling with Raw at the moment. When Matt came backstage from his match, he scooped her up into a hug. She laughed and said,"I guess I'm stuck with you now." He smirked and replied,"I guess you are. You okay with it?" "My boyfriend is now travelling with me. I think that I'm okay with it." "You think", he asked, tickling her. She laughed as she tried to move away from him. "Matt, stop." "Say you love travelling with me." "No!" "Say it." "I love travelling with you." "I didn't hear you." "I love travelling with you", she exclaimed, laughing. He stopped tickling her and simply held her close. She looked up at him, her eyes warm. "You aren't getting injured tonight, right?" "No injury. Just a run-in." "Good." She gave him a short kiss and said,"go shower and junk." "Bossy?" "Will you please go shower", she sweetly asked. He smiled and nodded. He gave her another kiss before walking away.

She hadn't had any run-ins with a man she had known since childhood. Her, him, Cody and Randy had ran around together before their fathers had either left or retired. It was the night of NOC 2008. Cody was walking down the hall when he seen Alex with Matt, smiling. "Hey Peach!" She looked at him, then smiled. She said something to Matt, kissed him shortly when he nodded, and skipped over. "What's up, Yoshi?" "Do you remember who all was in our little group growing up?" "There was you, me, Orton, and..." Ted stepped up and greeted,"hi Peach." She grinned and exclaimed,"Luigi!" The two hugged and she said,"I've missed you." "I've missed you too." They were talking when Matt joined them. Alex smiled and said,"Matt, you know Cody. And this is Ted Jr. Ted, my boyfriend Matt." Ted smiled and asked,"are you taking good care of our princess?" "I'd like to think I am." Alex groaned and asked,"do we really have to do this?" Ted and Cody both nodded. "Yes. He takes great care of me. He treats me right. He loves me. Okay?" Cody said,"this better be true." Matt nodded, a serious look on his face. "It is true. I'm in love with her." Alex looked up at him and about melted with the warmth in his eyes. Ted and Cody smiled, leaving the two alone.

"You're in love with me?" He nodded, her hands in his. She smiled and said,"I'm in love with you too." He smiled and said,"I hoped that you would be." She leaned up and gave him a short kiss, before she heard,"Ali-cat!" She groaned but turned to face Chris. "What do you want, Jerky?" "We have our segment." She smirked and said,"I get to yell at you." "Don't be too upset about it", he replied, a frown marring his feature. She smiled and said,"I mean it in the nicest way possible." "Sure you do." She hugged him tightly and said,"I love ya, Jerky." He smirked slightly and said,"I know." She just rolled her eyes and looked at Matt. "I'll be back later. Promise." He nodded and watched her leave.

The segment was a taped one that would air later. **Alex was shown on the phone. "So, you are planning on showing up later?" "I know. Just please, be careful." She looked up as Jericho entered the shot. "I have to go...Love you too...Bye." She hung up and asked,"what do you want?" "Who was on the phone?" "Wouldn't you like to know." "If it was your father, you should call him back and tell him not to show up. Wouldn't want him to injure himself further." "I'm not saying it was him. But, I'd be careful tonight, Jericho. Mystery opponent, huh? Most of the times that those matches happen, the known person, in this case you, lose." "I'm an 8-time Intercontinental champ." "Good for you. But, like I said, be careful tonight." He just glared and left, leaving her to smirk, stretching for her own match.**

**Happy birthday to Matt Hardy! Oh how I love him. LOL. Reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for the review. I loved it. Like always, own nothing recognized.**

Chris came back into the room. "Way to sound vicious Ali." She laughed and said,"I learn from the best." He just smirked and nodded. Stephanie joined the two. "Can I steal her for a moment, Chris?" He nodded and said,"I'll catch you two later." They agreed and he left, leaving the two alone in the room. "You ready to win the title again?" "Yeah. I haven't held it since 2005. It's been a while." Stephanie nodded and replied,"I know. You're enjoying the fued, right?" "Heck yes. I love working with Mickie. And Katarina is pretty cool to work with. I move out of this fued and more into my dad's soon, right?" "Yeah. I tried to convince Dad, but you know how he is." "I know. It's cool though. Hopefully in the future, I can have a good run with it." "I promise that I'll get you a good run in the future." "Good." "Now, are we celebrating tonight or tomorrow?" "Tomorrow. Please?" Stephanie just nodded and asked,"Matt?" "Maybe." "Alex." "Fine. Yes. Happy?" "Very. You should go change and stuff." "I should." She got up to leave. then turned back. "Hey Steph?" "Yeah?" "Love ya big sis." Stephanie smiled and replied,"love you too."Alex smiled and left.

During the match, she and Mickie teamed up and tossed Katie out of the ring, and then fought each other. She ended up superkicking Mickie and covering her for the win. She grinned as her music started, happy. She accepted the title from the ref and her raised her arm. She turned around and seen Mickie standing there. Her music died as the two females looked at each other. Mickie then smiled, and held out her hand. Alex just gave her a look and the two females hugged, causing the fans to cheer louder. Mickie raised her arm and left her to showboat. When Alex came backstage, Mickie pulled her into another hug. "Congrats Lex." "Thanks." Matt, Jeff, Chris, Shawn and Hunter all hugged her, happy for/proud of her. She soon went to get the nameplate changed, unable to stop smiling. Matt stayed with her the whole time, already having his match. He walked with her back to the Divas' locker room, holding her hand. He leaned on the wall and pulled her close. "Congratulations babe." "Thanks. Me, you, Jeffro, and Micks still hanging out later?" "Of course. Go shower and we'll go." "Okay. Kiss first?" He nodded and gave her a sweet kiss. She smiled, and went to shower.

Alex eventually lost the title back to Mickie. She was majorly involved in her dad's fued. Soon enough, it was the night of Summerslam 2008. She was in the ring with her dad and Becca, provoding moral support. A sad look was on her face as Shawn announced his "retirement". She glared at Chris as he showed. She immediately backed up as he took a shot a Shawn. She saw her stepmom get hit and checked on her. She murmured,"you okay?" "Yeah. How'd that look?" Alex shot her a look and replied,"good." Becca smiled as best she could. Once backstage, Alex commented,"dad's rubbing off on you now." Shawn shot her a look, to which she smiled. He couldn't help but crack a smile. After the pay-per-view, Alex was found with her family. Shawn asked,"are you coming home this week?" "Yeah. I'm trying to alternate weeks. It's tough though." "I know." She hugged both and watched them leave in their rental. She went to her own, where Mickie was waiting. "Ready Lex?" "Yeah." "Night in?" "Please?" Mickie just nodded, driving them to the hotel.

At Raw the next day, she just had an interview. Josh stood there with a microphone. "Can I have a moment of your time, Alex?" "Sure Josh", she replied, looking tired. "How is your step-mother doing, after that punch?" "She's tough. She's okay." "How do you feel about it?" "It was wrong, but, I have to back away. Dad said to let him handle it." "What are Shawn's plans?" "Honestly, I don't know. All I do know is that..." She then looked at the camera. She coldly said,"Jericho, you have messed with the wrong people. You'll get yours soon enough. I promise." Josh backed away a little and said,"thanks for your time." She just gave him a look and walked out of view. The camera shut off, and she smiled. Josh commented,"you looked like you were about to bite my head off." She smiled apologetically and replied,"sorry." Vince said,"it was good though. Very in-character." "Not a big difference between the two." Vince just nodded, agreeing. She smirked, then asked,"can I go to the Smackdown taping?" "Just don't be seen." "Deal." The next day, she was there. The first person she seen was Chavo.

"Hola Chavito." "Hola Lex. What are you doing here?" "Just came to see Matt before I went home. I've been missing the kids." "Don't we all? You know you have to see Mark before you go." "I know. How is things here?" "Pretty good. How're things on the Raw side?" "Eh. Getting out of dad's fued for a little bit. But, nothing else is planned for me for a while. Which sucks, but I hope I can get back in the title hunt soon." Chavo sighed and replied,"I know. Just be patient. You know other girls have to get their pushes too." "I know. As long as I get mine too, hopefully soon, I'll be good." She smiled, and Chavo chuckled. "Well, I should go find the boyfriend. I'm leaving for the airport at 7 tomorrow morning." "Okay. Find me before you leave." "I will. Adios amigo." "Adios chica." She nodded and walked away. She eventually did find Matt, and the two spent the night just talking in the privacy of his hotel room. At 7 the next morning, he had dropped her off, after making her promise to call when she landed.

/

**So, what'd you all think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to Breezyroo for the alert and RatedrKjErIcHo for the review. Love 'em both. Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

**/**

Alex landed in San Antonio and smiled. She called Matt to assure him that she was safe. She went to the parking garage and seen her charcoal grey pick-up truck. It was her first vehicle, and her favorite of the two. She went home to her apartment she shared with a childhood friend, before heading over to her dad's house for brunch. She relaxed during her break, enjoying being home with her family. She did miss Matt, and texted him often. On-screen, she stayed in her dad's storyline. It was soon the night of Unforgiven 2008. Alex was taping a shot with her dad that would air later.

**"Dad?" "Yeah hun?" " I know that you have to fight Jericho tonight. And, I hope you do win. But..." "You want to concentrate on your career?" "Yeah." "I understand. Just stay away from Jericho, whatever you do." "I'll try dad. Can't promise anything though." "I didn't expect you to. You have a match tonight?" "No. I figured I would stick around for your match though. Just to watch you kick Chris's a-butt", she replied, about to curse when her dad sent her a look. Shawn nodded and said,"I will." "Good. I have to go talk to Adamle. Should be fun." Shawn laughed at her sarcasm. "Okay. Bye hun." "Bye dad." She left the shot and Shawn shook his head, a smile on his face.**

Alex came back after it was clear. "I'm gonna go visit Matt before his match." "Do they know who's winning?" "Nope. Told right before they go out." "Wish him luck for me." "Will do. See ya." "Bye." She gave him a quick hug and left the locker room smiling. She was walking down the hall when she heard Matt call her name. She turned and smiled, waiting as he jogged up to her. "Hey Matt." "Hi pretty baby. Do you have any plans tonight?" "Not do you have planned?" "Maybe grab a drink or two at the hotel bar, then, grab some sleep. Then Raw, Smackdown, North Carolina." "How about Raw, Smackdown, then Texas? I've met your family, and I want you to meet mine. I have my own condo there." He smiled at her slight pleading. "Sure." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." "You're welcome. Are you gonna watch my match?" "Yep. My dad said to wish you luck." "What about you?" "What about me?" "Are you rootin' for me too?" "Hmm, I don't know. Mike might have you beat", she replied teasingly. He acted offended and started to tickle her. "You're rootin' for Miz?" She laughed, nodding. "Wanna try again?" She said, between laughs,"I'm rootin' for you." He stopped tickling her, leaning back on the wall, hands on her hips. She kissed him, leaning on him.

Alex was at the gorilla position watching Matt's match. She laughed quietly as he pinned Mike(Miz) to win. When he came backstage, she hugged him. "Nice job pinning Mike." "Thought you'd like that." She giggled, kissing him lightly. "Congrats on the big win." "Thanks. I have to go film a quick thing with Jeff." "Go. I wanna watch Cody and Ted's match anyways." "You sure?" "Yeah. Just meet up with me later." Matt nodded, kissed her forehead, and left. She sighed and settled down to watch the pay-per-view. She was watching the main event when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled. "Hi Matt." "Hi. Ready to go?" "Just let me go grab my bag." He nodded and they left after they grabbed everything. Soon enough, they were on a flight to San Antonio. They met up with Shawn and the family for dinner at his house. Alex opened the front door and called out,"dad?" "In the kitchen." She grabbed Matt's hand and led him to the kitchen. She looked and seen Shawn and Rebecca making food, while Cameron and Cheyenne set the table. "Hi", she greeted, making them all look up. Cameron and Cheyenne both exclaimed,"sis", before tackling her with hugs. She laughed, sitting on the floor. Rebecca laughed and said,"let her up, guys." They nodded, letting her stand up. She hugged Becca and greeted,"hi mum." "Hi. I see you brought a guest."

She looked at Matt and motioned him forward, standing by him. "Dad, mum, you already know Matt. Cam, Chey, this is my boyfriend, Matt Hardy. Matt, my brother, Cameron, and my sister, Cheyenne." Matt smiled warmly and said,"nice to meet you." Cameron smiled and asked,"how long have you two been dating?" Matt thought and replied,"3 months on the 27th." Alex smiled, happy that he remembered. Shawn noticed and smiled. Cheyenne asked,"how long have you liked her?" Matt's face turned pink, but he replied,"since I met her." Alex inwardly awwed and side-hugged Matt. They had a good dinner together, sharing stories. Matt and Alex agreed to stay the night there, seeing how late it had gotten. Alex was tucking in her baby sister as Matt showered. "Chey?" "Yeah?" "Do you like Matt?" Cheyenne thought for a moment, then nodded. "He's nice. He loves you." Alex laid by her sister and asked,"how do you figure?" "I watched him at dinner. He smiled more like daddy smiles at mommy when he looked at you." Alex grinned and asked,"what else?" "He makes you laugh. And, you never brought Randy around this soon." Alex nodded, thinking. She soon went to say good night to Cam.

"Hey bug." "Hi sis. You love Matt, right?" "That I do." "I like him. He's better then Randy." "Cam." "Sorry. I just, I get along with him better." "That's good. Want me to keep him around?" "Yeah. You should marry him." Alex blushed and said,"it's a little early for that." "Daddy only knew mommy a few months." "I know. But, I want a longer relationship before I think about it." Little did she know, Matt was listening in at the door. "You aren't exactly young sis." "Cam." "Sorry. But, I want you to have kids before you get too old." "I will have kids, Cam. I'm 28. I get it." "Okay." He then yawned. "Go to sleep, little brother. I'll be here in the morning." "Promise?" "Yes. Love you." "Love you too." She exited the room to find Matt. "Were you listening in?" "Maybe. How many times has your dad been married?" "Umm, twice. He never married my mother." "Oh. Okay. Would you really marry me if I asked?" "Maybe in a year or so. I just wanna be with you right now. Okay?" He nodded and replied,"okay. You're coming to my bash this year?" "Yeah. You realize that I can only be a friend on-screen, right? Vince would have a cow if I wasn't." "I know. Off-screen though?" She smirked and replied,"anything can happen off-screen." He grinned and kissed her, after making sure her family wasn't around.

Soon enough, it was Cyber Sunday. Alex arrived with her dad and said,"I have to go talk to Steph. Catch up with you later?" "Sure. Go ahead." She smiled and left. She did her familiar knock on Steph's door and heard,"come in Alex." She entered the office and seen Stephanie talking to Hunter. "Hi Steph, Hunt." Hunter asked,"Shawn here?" "No. I arrived by myself", she sarcastically replied. He shot her a look, and she smiled. "He's here." "Good." He left, leaving the two females to talk alone. "So Alex, decide between the angel and the pirate?" "I have. And, I think I'm gonna be the pirate. At least then I get to wear pants." Stephanie laughed and nodded. "Sounds good. When are you going to change?" "Umm, probably during the tag match." "Okay. Talk to Randy recently?" "Nah. We're just getting back to the friends. And, he has a kid now. Sure, I wanna be friends with the guy, but, that's it." "You're in love with Matt, right?" "Yeah. It's a little bit scary, but I love it." "Yeah. It's a good feeling." The rest of the night, she hung out with the Hardys, minus their spots. At Survivor Series, she was in Candice's spot. Soon enough, it was Armageddon. Alex had just put a robe on over her outfit when Matt found her. "Why'd you cover up", he asked, teasing her. "I still have to get my hair and make-up done. You wanna see the outfit, don't you?" "You caught me." She laughed and said,"it's mine, anyways. Fits perfectly with or without the gear." "Really", he asked, pulling her close. She nodded, looking up at him. "Think you can wear it to the bash?" "I'll think about it." "Good enough. I love you Lexi." "I love you too, Matt." He kissed her lightly, not wanting to mess up her make-up.

Soon enough, it was the night of Matt's bash. Alex was filmed as a friend. Once the camera did turn off, Alex straddled Matt's lap, to which he didn't object. She murmured,"I love you." "I love you too", he replied, kissing her. They ended up in his room, the door locked. She was lying shirtless under him, being kissed. She breathed out, as he was kissing her neck,"got protection?" "Yeah. You?" "Have since I was 18." He nodded, moving down her body, kissing every inch.

**/**

**Not gonna go into details about the steamy parts. Next chapter starts with the morning after. Own nothing recognized.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Like always, own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

**/**

When Alex woke up, she stretched. She seen that she was naked, and in Matt's arms. She smiled, remembering the night before. She took a quick shower and padded out to the kitchen, seeing Beth there, cleaning. "Hi Beth." "Hi Lex. You know that you're a very affectionate drunk." "I know. You should have seen me when my dad and Hunter thought it'd be funny to get me drunk." "What happened?" "Let's just say, neither want me drunk around them. A newbie saw me hanging off of them, and told Becca and Steph. They didn't know it was me, and dad and Hunter were in the doghouse until it was cleared up." "Wow." "Yeah. What are you doing up? I figured everyone would still be asleep." "I don't know. I just got up at nine, and stayed up." They were interrupted by Matt walking in. He asked,"when did you get that tattoo?" Beth asked,"you have a tat?" "Yeah", she replied, before taking a drink of coffee. "I have a cross on my inner ankle. Has my family's initials in it." "Nice." "Thanks. Anyways, I got it in 2005. Randy wanted me to get one for him, but I said no." "Why not?" "I never wanted to put a guy's name on my body permanently like that. Unless I had a kid, but that's a different story." Matt asked,"what if we were married? Would you get something for me?" Alex thought and replied,"I might. I'd probably do what my dad and Chris did." Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Soon enough, it was the night of the Rumble. On-screen, Alex was shown leaving a locker room. She murmured,"I hope he can talk some sense into him." She walked away, and the camera pulled back to show Undertaker's symbol. She was also shown running into Melina backstage. "Congrats on the win." "Thanks." "I hope to face you soon for it." Melina replied,"bring it on." Alex nodded and brushed past her, leaving Melina to watch her. Once the cameras were off, the two girls smiled. "I hope to face you soon, Al. I have fun facing you." "I know. Same here." Later on, she was sitting with Matt, watching Jeff's match. "I hate this, babe." "I know. But you know that I still love you no matter what. And Jeff does. As does the rest of our dysfunctional family." Matt had to laugh at that. he kissed her head and said,"thanks. I love you too." She smiled and watched his run-in, and heel turn. Once Jeff was backstage, he and the couple talked and left.

Matt really didn't have appearances at the shows, leaving him and Alex to spend more time together. Valentine's Day found them at an arena, at a live show. She jumped as arms wrapped around her waist. She looked back and smiled. "Hi Matt." "Hi baby. Happy Valentine's day." "Thank you. You too." "I got you a present." "Aww. You didn't have to. But, I love presents." "I know." He shot her a smile, to signal that he was joking. He said,"close your eyes and hold out your hands." She did so, trying not to peek. She felt something being placed in her hands, and heard Matt say,"you can open 'em now." She did so and seen a small scrapbook in her hands. "Matt, this is so sweet", she commented, looking through it. "I had Jeff's help. And Shawn, Mickie and Chris helped with photos." She seen a lot of photos of her with friends, and candids of her and Matt. "Do you like it?" "I love it. Thank you." He smiled and replied,"you're welcome." "Well, I got you something too." "Like?" She turned, grabbed something, then handed him a small box. He opened it and seen a home-made coupon book. He read the coupons she had created and smiled. "Thank you baby. No expiration date for these?" "None." He hugged her and gave her a long kiss. "I love it." She smiled, her cheeks flushed. "I'm glad you do."

Soon enough, it was the night of the draft. Alex stayed on Raw, due to the DX storyline coming up. She was happy when she seen that Matt was moved to Raw. When he came backstage, she jumped on him, hugging him. He laughed, hugging her back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaving him to carry her and place her on a shipping crate. She smiled and said,"hi." "Hi." "I guess we'll be travelling together." "I guess so." They shared smiles and he said,"I have a question." "Okay." "You're over my house a lot, right?" "Yeah." "Why not make it permanent?" "You want me to move in with you?" "Yeah." She grinned and nodded. "Okay. Give me a month to get my stuff sorted." "Good. I love you." "I love you too."

Soon enough, Matt got really injured and had to take some time off. Alex was sad to be away from him, but loved being home with him. She was in Florida when she got a tearful phone call. "What's wrong, Sum?" 'I got an e-mail, and it showed Chris kissing Kelly.' "What? Where is he?" 'Home.' "Are the kids there?" 'No. They're with me.' "I'll call you later, Sum." 'Don't kill him.' "I won't." She drove down to his home and pounded on the door, pissed off. When Chris answered, he was met with a shove to the chest. "What the hell, Alex?" "How could you kiss Kelly." "I don't know." She sighed and asked,"you regret it?" "Every day. How hurt is she?" "She was crying. I hate having my friends cry, Chris." "I know. I just, I miss her. She's my soulmate. I hate hearing that she's hurt, especially if it's because of me." "I know. Just, make it up to her. And, don't kiss Kelly again, or I'll kick both of your butts." "I know."

Eventually, it was the night of The Bash. Alex was backstage, not really wanting to be there. She was in the women's locker room, sitting across from Summer, who was working on her computer. Alex was texting Matt, while talking to Summer. She looked up as Summer asked,"Alex?" "Yeah Sum?" "Do you think that I was wrong in giving Chris a second chance?" (A/N When photo of Chris kissing Kelly came out.) "Honestly, no. You two have been together for almost 10 years basically. Longer than most people I know our age. He was really guilty when I confronted him about it. He doesn't want to lose you. So, I don't think you were wrong." "Oh." "Let him make it up to you. Besides, if he hurts you again, I won't hesitate in kicking his faux-Canadian butt." Summer laughed and asked,"does he know that you call him that?"

A new voice asked,"does who know that you call him what?" They looked up and seen a curious Chris. Alex smiled and greeted,"hey Jerky." "Hi Ali-cat. Hi bunny." Summer smiled, and Chris sat by her, arm around her shoulder. She leaned on him, and Alex said,"she asked if you knew that I call you a faux-Canadian." Chris nodded and said,"if she's annoyed with me, she'll call me that. Usually, it's Jerky. When she's annoyed, faux-Canadian. When she's mad, it's either Chris or Jericho. And when she's really pissed off, it's Irvine." Summer commented,"you two have the weirdest friendship." Alex nodded, reading a new text. "He's like my big brother. You should see me when I get mad at someone other then him. I channel him." Summer laughed and Chris smiled. He then asked,"how hard is it? To be here without Matt?" "I lost my travelling buddy. It sucks. I mean, it's cool, riding with Micks and all, but, it's lonely." "When is his surgery?" "Umm, Thursday. I'm just happy I'll be home." Both agreed, seeing how worried she was.

Thursday morning found Alex sitting in the hospital room with Matt, listening as the doctor explained the operation. As the doctor left, she ran a hand down the side of Matt's face. "Will you be here when I wake up?" "If you want me to." "Of course." "Then I'll be here." He smiled, and was wheeled out. Alex sat with Jeff, and Legend as they waited. A few hours later, the doctor showed. "The surgery was successful. You may see him now. He should be coming out of it soon." They all nodded, and the doctor left, leaving them with the room number. Jeff said,"I'm gonna go call Beth. I'll be in soon." The two nodded, entering Matt's room. Alex sat on one side, lightly holding Matt's hand. Legend commented,"you're in love with him." She nodded, smiling slightly, looking over at him. "I am. It's a good feeling." "Well, I hope you two last. You're good for each other." "Thanks." Within a half-hour, Matt woke up. Jeff smiled and greeted,"welcome back to the land of the living, bro." Matt smiled, groggy, and looked at Alex. "You stayed." She nodded and replied,"I said I would. How are you feeling?" "Tired." "I know that feeling." Matt smiled slightly and grabbed her hand lightly. After everyone left, Alex was left alone with Matt. Matt asked, a little glum,"you leave tomorrow, right?" "Yeah. I should be back Tuesday though. You know how long you'll be out?" "Doc didn't give me specifics. Hopefully not long though." "I know." She then looked at the clock and sighed. "I've gotta go. I have to finish packin' and I gotta get up early." Matt nodded, pouting slightly. "Call me when you land?" "Of course. I love you." "I love you too, sweets." She smiled, gave him a light hug and kiss, and left.

**/**

**So, thoughts/comments/etc?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Own nothing recognized. As always.**

**/**

Over the weeks that Matt was gone, Alex made sure she kept in touch whenever she left. She was planning on going home on August 10th, but a phone call from Jeff stopped her. "What's up, Jeff?" 'Can you come to the taping tomorrow?' "I was planning on going home." 'Please Lex? It'd be worth it.' "Okay Jeff. It'd better be worth it though." She could tell Jeff was happy with her answer as he replied,'it will be. I promise.' "Okay. See you tomorrow then." 'See you tomorrow.' "Bye." 'Bye.' She hung up and ran a hand through her hair. She jumped as a voice asked,"Lex?" She turned and seen a slightly concerned Chris. "You okay Ali?" "Yeah. I just haven't been home since Wednesday. And I really miss Matt. But, now I have to go to the taping, therefore, missing another day." "Sorry. But, I guarantee he understands the schedule." "That's a perk." "I know." She pushed his shoulder, making him smile. "How's Sum and the kids?" "They're good. They're at the house with dad right now." "Aww. Bet he loves that." "Yeah. Aiden wants to stay here." "He loves his Grandpa Ted." "Chey does too. You should see him with them. He loves it. When are you and Hardy gonna settle down?" "This coming from a man that took like four years to ask his girlfriend to marry him?" "She was the boss's daughter. His youngest daughter." "I know. I'm joking. I do wanna marry Matt, but, not now. It's too soon." Chris nodded, understanding somewhat. "Well, I have to be at the taping, wanna ride with me?" "Of course. Paul(Show) too, right?" "Yep." "Sounds good."

She was watching the taping with Chris, Show, and Melina. She was wide-eyed as Matt made his return, not noticing the smirks of her three friends. When Matt came backstage with Jeff, he asked him,"she with Jericho?" "Should be." Matt smiled and went to search for his girlfriend. He found her talking to her three friends. He greeted,"hi sweets." Alex looked up and grinned. She joined him, hugging him tightly. Matt laughed and commented,"I take it you missed me." "I did. I'm happy that you're back." He kissed her, ignoring the cheers of the people around him. He grinned as they broke apart. "I'm happy that I'm back too." She smiled and he smiled back. At the next Raw, she was in the ring, and was taken out by Legacy. She grabbed a steel chair and ran the two off, checking on her dad and Hunter.

Once backstage, she said,"I'm okay", to Ted and Cody. Ted asked,"you sure?" Cody added,"we don't want Matt or anybody after us." Alex laughed and said,"everyone knew about this. Don't worry." They nodded, looking a little better. Alex smiled and said,"I'm gonna go shower. Then, I gotta go to Smackdown with Chris and the kids." Cody nodded and said,"have fun with that. I'll see you this weekend then." "That you will. Fan access, right?" The two nodded, and she smiled, leaving. She was at Smackdown, then went with Matt and Jeff to Los Angeles. At Summerslam, she was in DX's corner, as they beat Legacy. She got her shots in, not being caught by the referee. Once backstage, she smiled happily. She kept up her schedule through the Breaking Point and Hell in a Cell pay-per-views. By Bragging Rights, she was traded to Smackdown with Beth, bringing Melina to Raw. She was happy with it, seeing as she seen her boyfriend more often. She visited home too, keeping up with her step-mom and younger siblings.

Soon enough, it was the night of the Rumble. Alex was the ref in the dark match between the Divas, pulling away from DX. She was watching the WWE title match with Matt when someone sat beside her. She glanced over and seen a smiling Stephanie. "Hi Steph." "Hey Alex. Matt. Creative had a new storyline idea for you two." Matt asked,"what is it?" "They want you two to be together on-screen." Alex said,"this is new." Stephanie nodded and asked,"what do you two think about it?" Matt said,"I'm okay with it." Alex smiled and said,"it's cool with me." Stephanie smiled and said,"okay. I can get you two a quick segment tonight. Just a small one, no romance yet. Is that okay?" The couple nodded and said,"sounds good." "Good." Stephanie rushed off to get it set-up, and Alex leaned on Matt. "You sure you're okay with this", she asked. He nodded and said,"it's a change for me. You?" "It's my first romance one."

**Alex was walking after her appearance with the other Divas after the Mickie/Michelle match alone. She looked up and smiled as a voice greeted,"hi Alex." "Hi Matt. Ready for the Rumble?" "It's not my first one." "Good luck though." "You'll watch it?" "I'll be ringside for most of it. I promised Hunter I would. Even though I'm on Smackdown, I have to support DX." "Maybe I'll see you out there." She smiled sweetly and replied,"maybe. Bye Matt." "Bye." She squeezed his arm and left, leaving him to smile at her retreating form. **

Once clear, Stephanie said,"good job guys. I'll have more for you on Tuesday." The two nodded, and she left them alone. Matt asked,"you okay?" "Yeah. I should go though. I have to talk to Hunter." "Okay. See you after though?" "Yeah. I promise." He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you." "I love you too." She gave him another kiss and walked away.

On the following Smackdown, the camera found the two talking_**. **_**"I'm sorry you got eliminated from the Rumble, and the loss to Jericho tonight. I was rooting for you." Matt smiled and replied,"it's okay. I'll find a way to be at Mania." "Good." "Yeah. Can I ask you something?" "Sure." He sighed and asked,"do you maybe wanna hang out after the show?" She replied, smiling,"I'd like that." "Good. I'll meet up with you later then." "Okay. See you then Matt", she replied, before kissing his cheek and walking away. Matt smiled, watching her.**

They cleared the two and Alex came back. Matt asked,"home or Texas?" "Home. I went to Texas a while ago." "Okay." They went home for a few days before going back on the road. The following Smackdown found the two talking backstage. **Alex smiled as someone approached her. The camera panned back to show Matt, which caused the fans to cheer. "Hi Matt." "Hi Alex. Have fun last week?" "I did. It was fun." "Good. Well, you know how I team up with Khali tonight?" "Yeah. You face the Hart Dynasty, right?" "That we do. They'll probably have Natalya with them, and I was wondering if you'd accompany us, well, me, out there?" She smiled and replied,"sure." "Thanks." He didn't leave right away, and she got curious. "Is there something wrong, Matt?" "No. But, you know how Valentine's Day is coming up?" "Yeah." "Will you be mine?" She grinned and said,"I'd love to." He grinned and she smiled back.**

They were cleared and Matt asked,"you ready to fight Nattie?" "Yeah. I've always wanted to work with her." Matt nodded and said,"I get that." They met up with the trio at the curtain a half-hour before the match. Nattie gave her a hug and asked,"ready for this?" "Heck yes. Just think, we've talked about this as kids, now it's happening." "I know. It's crazy." "Yep. I can't believe I'm older than all 3 of you though. Makes me feel old." Everyone that heard her couldn't help but laugh. Nattie said,"you aren't old. When you hit Jericho's age, you're old." Alex laughed and said,"he's only 39." "True. How're him and Summer doing?" "They're good. It was bad after the Kelly thing, but it's okay." A tech guy said,"you all got 10 minutes." The six nodded and started focusing. After the match, Alex raised Matt's hand in victory. She smiled, blushing lightly, as he kissed her hand, making the fans cheer. She walked backstage with him, their hands connected.

Once clear of the cameras and everything, Matt pulled Alex close, hands on her hips. "I have a question." She gave him a slightly confused look and nodded for him to continue. "What'd you get me for Valentine's Day?" She chuckled and replied,"I can't tell you." "But why?" "It'll ruin the surprise." "Fine. I guess I can wait", he replied, pulling away. She asked,"you want a preview?" He nodded, smiling. She smirked and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. She wiped her lower lip as she pulled away, smiling. Matt grinned and said,"I can't wait for Valentine's Day." Alex giggled, blushing but smiling.

**So, what do you all think? Reviews would be appreciated.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to yunibell for the alert and Pinayprincesa for the fave. No review though. :(**

Valentine's Day found Alex curled up with Matt, sleeping. She was in his hotel room that he shared with Oscar(Rey). She had hung out with the two the previous night, enjoying the company. She stretched and smiled when she realized it was morning. She glanced at the clock and seen that it was 9. She sat up, moving out of Matt's warm embrace. She seen that Oscar was up, and sent him a warm smile. "Buenos dias, Oscar."(Good morning.) "Buenos dias, chica. What time do you need him up?" "In an hour." "Okay. Happy Valentine's Day." "Thanks. You too. What's the family getting?" "Flowers for the ladies. Dominic's getting a card I seen." "Cute. Know what I'm getting?" "Maybe." "You're no fun. Well, I should go. I promised Nattie I'd go train with her." "Okay. I'll see you later." "You got it. Later." "Bye." She smiled, grabbed her stuff, and left.

She got to the arena early, and spotted Nattie running on the stairs. She changed and stretched, putting her IPOD on. She smiled as she heard Eminem's 'Lose Yourself' start playing. She followed Nattie's decision and jogged up the stairs. After she was done, she met up with her friend. Nattie smiled and asked,"ready?" "Heck yes." The two had a mock-match in the ring, preparing for later. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked up and seen Alex's P.R. standing there. "What am I needed for?" "Photos." "Okay." She got the Valentine's Day photos done, hanging out with Mickie after. They were joking around, Mickie giving Alex a piggyback ride when Matt found them. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Both looked over and smiled. Mickie put her friend down and greeted,"hey Matt." "Hey girly. Can I borrow my girl for a minute?" "Sure." She said her good-byes and walked away, leaving them alone.

Alex smiled and greeted,"hi handsome." "Hi beautiful. Having fun?" "Yep. Happy Valentine's Day." "Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day to you too." "Thanks. I enjoyed the meal this morning." "I hoped you would. Sorry I wasn't there, but I had to train with Nat." "It's okay. What are your plans for tonight?" "Umm, nothing really. I was hoping to be with you though." "Good. Well, after the show, I got us reservations for dinner. Then, a nice solo night at the hotel." "That sounds perfect. I can't wait." Matt grinned and said,"good. I'll meet up with you at the end of the show then?" "Yeah." "Dress nice. I'll see you later." He then stole a kiss and left, leaving her standing there, smiling.

Mickie and Nattie found her after the match unzipping a bag. Mickie asked,"what's in the bag?" "A dress." "Matt?" "Yeah." Nattie grinned and said,"let's see it." Alex showed the girls, who smiled. It was a light pink spaghetti-strapped dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, and fitted her form to the waist. There, it was flowing and fell to her shins. Mickie commented,"he'll love it." "I hope so. Help me get ready?" They nodded and did so. Her hair was straightened and pulled back, exposing her face and neck. She had diamond studs in her ears, and a simple diamond key pendant necklace around her neck. Mickie asked,"you ready?" Alex grabbed her bag and nodded. Nattie smiled and said,"call us tomorrow with all of the juicy details. Later." She and Mickie left the room, causing Alex to smile. She heard a knock and opened the door. She smiled as she seen Matt's face. The smile broadened as she took in his appearance. He was wearing one of his white button-up shirts and a pair of pressed blue jeans. Alex commented,"I feel over-dressed."

Matt chuckled and said,"you look beautiful. You ready to go?" "Yeah." He took her bag in hand with his, grabbing her hand with his free hand. She smiled then murmured,"I love you." "I love you too, sweets." At the restaurant, in a private booth, they ate and talked. Matt passed her a card and said,"that's part one of my gift." She nodded, opening the card. She smiled as she read it. "Thank you Matt. Open yours." He did so, laughing at certain parts of it. "Thanks. Now, part two." He handed her a small box. She opened it and gasped. Two tickets to her favorite band were in there. "Matt, you shouldn't have." "I wanted to." "Thank you. You're going with me, right?" "If you want me to." "I do. Open your gift now." He did so and smiled with appreciation. She had gotten some photos of them and had them made into a collage. "Do you like it?" "I do. You did this by yourself?" ", had some help with the photos, but other than that." "Thank you sweets. I have one more gift for you." "Matt." He smiled and said,"you should like it. But, you'll have to wait until we get back to the hotel. It's there."

After they ate and split the bill, they headed back to the hotel. When Alex seen the hotel room, she smiled. Matt had gotten the hotel to get some romantic decorations in there. He smiled as he watched Alex take it in. "You did this for me?" He nodded and replied,"with some help." She kissed him, happy. "I love it." "I love you." "I love you too." He sat with her on the small love-seat, pulling her close. "We've been together for almost 2 years now." She nodded, watching him. "And we've known each other longer than that. Almost 14 years." "Yeah." "And with you, I've never felt more happy. I don't wanna lose that." He moved out of her grip and knelt in front of her, gripping her hands. "Alexis Elizabeth, I love you. I'm in love with you. I wanna make us permanent. Will you marry me?" Alex gasped and replied...

**A cliffie, I know. But, I want some reviews. 3 at least.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to barbwire248 for the favorite. I love getting favorites and alerts almost as much as reviews. And, I know I said I wasn't gonna post, but, I love this story.**

Alex gasped and replied,"yes", before kissing him happily. Matt smiled, kissing her back. She pulled away and asked,"you asked my dad, right?" "Yeah. I knew that you wouldn't be happy if I didn't." "You got that right." He smiled, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and she smiled. It was a 14K white gold three-stone diamond ring. **(Got it from Kay Jeweler.) **"Do you like it?" "I love it." He smiled and put it on her left ring finger, where it fit perfectly. She kissed him once again, happy. "Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful." "Happy Valentine's Day, handsome." After both took showers, and Alex stole one of Matt's shirts to wear, they were asleep in each others' arms.

At the tapings that week, Alex found out that she'd be teaming up with Matt and Dalip(Khali). She was happy at the scene that'd be following the match. After the match was over, due to TJ distracting her, Alex headed backstage. Michelle and Layla approached them and asked,"you guys ready for our promo?" The couple nodded, getting in their spots. The cameras came back to find Matt and Alex talking. **"I can't believe that I let them distract me like that." Matt said,"we all slip at one point. You'll get another chance." "I know. It's just, I feel so stupid though. I've been around this business my whole life." Matt made her look at him and smiled warmly. "Lex, you're a great athlete. But, nobody's perfect. I'm sure that you'll get another shot at her. Now, smile. I love it when you smile." She gave him a smile, and he said,"there it is." "Thanks Matt." She leaned up to kiss him, when LayCool showed up. After getting insulted, she stormed off. Matt told LayCool off, and chased after her.**

After they were cleared, Matt scooped Alex into a hug. She laughed, urging him to put her down. She shot him a look, to which he smirked. She said,"you're lucky I love you." "I know." She just rolled her eyes and he gave her back her ring, to which she smiled. He commented,"I'm so much luckier than my character." "Why's that?" "I can do this whenever I want", he replied, pulling her into a kiss. She smiled, kissing him back. They broke apart to someone clearing their throat. Alex smiled slightly at seeing Chris. "Hi Jerky." "Hi Ali-cat." He noticed the sparkle on her hand and asked,"do you have something to tell me?" She nodded and said,"I'm engaged." Chris smiled and hugged her, congratulating the couple. "I'm invited, right?" Alex and Matt both nodded. She said,"I couldn't get married without you there." Chris smiled and said,"good to know." After getting best wishes from their friends, they went back to the hotel for an early morning flight. Alex snuggled close with Matt, sighing content. Matt murmured,"I love you." She kissed the shoulder she was leaning on and replied,"I love you too".

**Short? I know. But, that's the best I got right now. Happy New Year!**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, as always, I own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

Matt woke up first, to his surprise. He looked down at the light weight on his chest, and smiled. Alex was sleeping, curled up next to him, smiling slightly. He never thought he'd feel this loved by a female again, but he did. And to add to the fact, she had agreed to marry him. He glanced at the clock and seen that they needed to get going. He shook Alex gently, murmuring,"you need to get up, beautiful." He smiled as he heard her murmur,"don't wanna." "But we have to announce it to the group." She groaned and slowly got up. He smiled as he seen her eyes look up at him. "Good morning, beautiful." "Good morning, handsome." He leaned and gave her a light kiss, smirking as she returned it. He cut it off and said,"you need to wake up." "If I get up, do I get more kisses?" He laughed lightly at the mischievious look. "Get up and see." She stretched and got up, exposing her V1 tee and underwear. She grabbed her bag and escaped to the bathroom, going to get ready. Matt, still smiling, changed and got his stuff together.

They arrived in North Carolina a few hours later. Alex smiled slightly at seeing what she now considered as home. Matt noticed and asked,"what are you thinking about, beautiful?" "Just how this feels like home. It's weird, but in a good way." Matt smiled and hugged her. "You know what I consider home", he asked, walking with her to their friends. "What?" "You." She squeezed his hand and smiled. Jeff smiled as they got close. "Hey guys." The couple greeted him and Beth with smiles. Matt asked,"feel like having a small party tonight?" "With who?" "Dad, Shan and Kendal, Shane, and you two." Jeff said,"sure. We'll have to stop at the store though." They did so, and ended up at Matt's house. Jeff and Beth walked ahead of them to start setting up and calling people. Matt murmured,"I love you." "I love you too. I can't wait to tell them." Matt nodded, eyes on the necklace that was tucked in her shirt. The same necklace that was hiding her engagement ring.

The group was eating when both Beth and Kendal caught the shared look between Matt and Alex. Beth said,"okay you two." Kendal asked,"what's going on?" The rest of the group looked up, curious. Matt took a deep breath, trying not to smile. He started,"I asked Alex a very important question the other day." Shannon asked,"which was?" "If she'd marry me." Jeff asked,"what did she say?" Alex unlatched the necklace and placed the ring on her finger. "I said yes." The group congratulated them, very happy for them. She was lying in bed with him later on that night. She felt happier than she had in a while. She felt Matt's arm unintentionally tighten around her waist as he slept, and smiled. She relaxed and fell asleep, content.

**Can't wait to find out what happens at the Genesis PPV tonight. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Rumors were true. Matt Hardy's in TNA. Can't wait til Impact. Thanks to ****calm-demeanors for the fave.**

Later on that week, Alex called up Trish. "Hey Trish?" 'Yeah Lexi?' "How do feel about being a bridesmaid for me?" Alex waited as the question sank in, and held her cell phone away from her ear as Trish squealed happily. 'I'd love to. When is it?' "Haven't decided. I just want a small wedding. Close friends and family. So, I might aim for June or July." 'Outside?' "Of course. Just questioning where. I kinda wanna get married in San Antonio." 'That's understandable. Talk to Matt about it?' "Not yet." Little did she know, Matt was listening in, plotting. 'You should.' "I will." She then seen the time. "Trish, I gotta go. I have to finish packing for work." 'Okay. Call me when you get more time, girly.' "I will. Promise." 'Okay. Talk to you soon.' "Bye Trish." 'Bye Lexi.' Alex hung up, smiling slightly.

They were lying in bed one time after being _together _when Alex asked,"Matt?" "Yeah beautiful?" "You did use a condom, right?" At his silence, she took a sharp breath. Matt asked,"do you want me to go get the morning after pill?" Alex thought for a minute and replied,"not really?" "So, you wouldn't mind if you became pregnant?" "No. My contract expiration is coming up in July. It'd be nice to take some time off." Matt smiled and replied,"okay. Do you really want to be pregnant?" "Yeah." "Let's make sure you get pregnant then." He pulled her into his grasp, causing her to laugh.

The next day was the March 15th edition of Raw. Alex had a run-in that night with the Diva match. The first two people she seen were Bret and Steve. She hadn't talked to either much since they left the company. She walked over and cautiously said,"hi". Both looked at her and smiled warmly. Steve said,"well well well, it's Alex Michaels. It's about time you said hello, darlin'." She blushed and hugged him, hearing him laugh. Bret greeted,"hi squirt." "Hi Bret." She hugged him and said,"I've missed you." "I've missed you too." She caught up with the two legends, joking about the past. Later on that night, she was looking for Chris when she seen him talking to Dave(Batista). She jumped on Chris's back and greeted,"hi boys." Chris adjusted her and greeted,"hi Ali-cat." Dave smiled and said,"hi Alex." "Hi Dave. I'd hug you, but I have a feeling Chris won't release me." Chris nodded, causing both her and Dave to smile. Dave asked,"you ready for Mania?" "Yeah. I'm taking Gail's place. Management's idea. Then, I'm watching yours and my dad's matches." "Who are you rooting for?" "Morrison and Ron, Randy, Matt, Hunter, Oscar, Bret and Cena." Dave couldn't help but smile.

Chris asked,"what about me and Adam?" "Oh, I'm rooting for Adam." Dave asked,"not Chris?" "Nah. He's a jerk on-screen." Chris dryly replied,"thanks Lex." She kissed his cheek and said,"I love you, Jerky. But on-screen, you're a jerk. I know from experience." He just scowled playfully, smiling as she hugged his neck lightly. Dave commented,"you two act just like siblings." Alex nodded and said,"he's family. Just not biologically. Well, when I wanna claim him anyways." Chris set her down and said,"run." Alex grinned and said,"later Dave", before taking off, laughing. Chris chased after her, smiling slightly. Hunter and Shawn seen them run past and shared smiles. Shawn asked,"you'll take care of her after I leave, right?" "Yeah. She's also got Chris, and Matt. Both would do anything to protect her." Shawn got a soft smile and replied,"I know. I can't believe she's getting married soon. Then, she won't need me." Hunter said,"she'll always need you. She'll let you know." Shawn nodded, getting lost in memories.

**So, that's it for this chapter. As always, own nothing recognized.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

Shawn sat on a shipping crate, thinking back to how Alex was growing up. He was gone most of the time, but he loved his time at home. During her breaks, he brought her on the road with him, knowing how she loved it. He thought back to one of the earlier times he had arrived home to get her for the break.

_Shawn had just arrived at his parents house to pick up his daughter. He opened the door and called out,"I'm here." He heard feet running toward him and seen a 9 year old Alex, wearing light blue jeans, and pink tee and no shoes, running to him. "Daddy!" He knelt and scooped her into a hug. "How are you, princess?" "Good. I missed you, daddy." "I missed you too. Is your stuff packed?" "Yep." "Do you have everything? Clean clothes, bathroom stuff?" "It's there." "What about your toys?" "Yep." "And your stuffed penguin I bought you that you can't sleep without?" "I just packed it." "Good. Go say good-bye to your grandparents while I grab your bags." His dad walked in and said,"I've got them. You ready to go, Lexi?" She nodded happily, clinging to Shawn. Shawn just smiled. He had missed this._

Shawn remembered that trip. Alex had a good time during that trip. He thought back to the time where she was having a nightmare, and he had been there.

_Shawn was half-asleep when he heard Alex whimper on the couch. She was still 9. He got up and seen that she was still asleep. He gently woke her up when she started to shake. "Alex? Princess? Wake up honey." She slowly woke up, tears pooling in her eyes. "Daddy?" "Hi. Have a nightmare?" "Yeah." "Wanna go lay with me?" She just nodded, clutching her penguin. He picked her up easily, and laid beside her. "Daddy?" "Yeah?" "Sing to me? Please?" He sighed but started singing 'Baby Mine' from Dumbo. Alex settled close, falling asleep. Shawn seen that she was asleep and kissed her hair before falling asleep._

Shawn smiled at the memory. Even though he had two young children at home, Alex was his firstborn. In a few months, she was getting married and would be having her own children. He wiped his eyes and went to find her. Alex was being carried by Chris when she heard her dad ask,"can I steal her, Chris?" Chris seen the look in Shawn's eyes and nodded. He set Alex down, and left the two alone. Alex seen the look and became concerned. "Is everything okay dad?" "Yeah. I just wanted to say that I'll miss you when I retire." "I know. I'll miss you too. What's this really about?" "Well, I've been thinking about how it was for you growing up. Did you have a good childhood?" "Yeah. I mean, you could've been there a little more, but, it was good." "Good. I'm sorry for not being there as much." "I understand dad. I do. You've more than made up for it when we did make up. I don't regret any of it." Shawn hugged her tightly, feeling better when she returned it. "Love you baby mine." "Love you too daddy."

**So, short look back at Alex's childhood.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Only own Alex, Summer, and Kendal. Everyone else belongs to themselves. Thanks to Kristl for alerting my story.**

Soon enough, it was the Smackdown taping before Wrestlemania. Alex hadn't seen Matt in a few days, due to a busy schedule. She was walking down a hallway when she was pulled into a locker room. She looked up and smiled. "Hi handsome." "Hi sweets." He pulled her into a kiss, pulling her to a couch with him. When they broke apart, they touched foreheads, looking into each other's eyes. "I missed you, Lexi-baby." "I missed you too, Matty-boo." He said,"only you." "I know." She kissed him and sat by him, legs on his lap. "You're travelling with me now, right?" "Yep. You're stuck with me." Matt groaned playfully, and she hit his arm "I'm kidding. I love being with you." "Good." "You have your dress and everything?" "Yep. Mickie has it because I know how you like to snoop." "I do not." "Who was the one I found going through our room to see if he could find any presents for him this past Christmas?" "Jeff." Alex laughed and said,"liar." Matt scowled, but smiled as Alex leaned on him.

At Axxess, both were busy with appearances and signings. Soon enough, it was the night of the Hall of Fame ceremony. Alex, who hadn't been feeling good, was munching on crackers. Mickie asked,"are you okay?" "Just a little sick. Stomach bug." "You sure?" "Yeah." She changed into her pale purple dress. It clung to her like a glove, and was very comfortable. It had a straight bust-line and fell to the top of her feet. For jewelry, she had a silver diamond key pendant, and diamond studs in her ears. Her ring was on the necklace as well. She had on light make-up, and her shoes were silver heels. Mickie smiled at the finished appearance. "You look great, Lexi." "Thanks. You do too." Mickie playfully replied,"thank you very much", sounding like Elvis. The two friends shared looks and laughed.

PJ(Justin Gabriel) knocked on Matt's door, since he and Matt were riding on the same bus. Matt opened the door and smiled. "Hey PJ. Come on in. Ron and Hennigan are here too." He walked in to see them all fixing their ties. Ron asked Matt,"don't you have to go get Alex?" PJ asked,"Alex?" John said,"his fiancee. I forgot that you hadn't really met her yet." Matt smiled and said,"she's great. Ron, can you two go with him to the lobby? I'll meet you down there." The two nodded and Matt left. PJ asked,"is she cool?" John smiled and replied,"sweetest girl ever. She'd do anything for you as long as you don't talk bad about her friends and family." Ron nodded and said,"she's got a slight temper, but otherwise, she's cool." PJ nodded, looking forward to officially meeting her.

Alex just stepped into the bathroom to get her clutch when she heard the knocks. "Hi Matt. You clean up nice as always." "Thanks. You look nice. Alex ready?" Alex had grabbed her bag and stepped out. "I'm ready." Matt smiled and said,"you look beautiful, baby." "Thank you. You look very handsome. Are we ready to go?" The two nodded, and they went down to the lobby. Matt said,"Lexi, this is my NXT rookie PJ, AKA Justin Gabriel. PJ, my fiancee, Alex Michaels." PJ said,"nice to meet you." "You too. I've heard a lot about you." "How?" "Brett DiBiase." "You know Brett?" "He's a good friend." They got to the place, and Alex was seated between Matt and John Hennigan. She smiled at certain parts of the ceremony, laughing at Brett and Ted's jokes. Once the ceremony was over, she asked Matt quietly,"come backstage with me?" He nodded and headed back with her.

She led him over to where Ted Sr. was talking to a stagehand. He sent the man off when he seen Alex. "Hi Senior." "Hi Peach. How've you been?" "Good. Congratulations on the induction." "Thank you." He then spotted Matt. "Hello Matt." "Hello sir." "You taking good care of our Peach?" "Yes sir." "Good man. How long have you two been together?" "Just a little bit less than a year." "I hear that you two are engaged now." "We are." "You did ask Shawn?" "Yeah. I knew it was important to Alex." Alex smiled, holding Matt's hand. "Good. I'll let you two go. You should relax and rest for tomorrow." Alex said,"we will. I'll see you tomorrow Senior." "Okay. Bye Peach. Matt." Both said their good-byes and left.

The next morning, Alex woke up early. It was still dark outside. She grabbed her essentials and changed into a hoodie, track pants, and her sneakers and went to her dad's suite. She lightly knocked and was greeted by Hunter. He pulled her into the room and hugged her. She hugged him back then faced Shawn. She quietly said,"hi dad." "Hi princess." They hugged each other tightly, trying not to cry. Hunter walked into the other room, giving them some privacy. Alex hid her face in Shawn's tank and said, voice thick,"I'll miss you daddy." "I'll miss you too. But, you have Hunter, Chris and them Plus, you have Matt." "I know. But, they're not you." A few tears slipped, and Shawn sat on the couch, holding her shaking form. He quietly sang 'Baby Mine', calming her down. Once she was calm, she said,"I love you daddy." "Love you more."

Hunter peeked as he heard Shawn singing. He smiled warmly at the scene. He knew that Shawn was torn about leaving, and felt bad for both. He smiled as he heard them say that they loved each other. He walked back in and asked,"love me too?" Shawn shot Alex a playful look and replied, joking around,"yes Hunter, I love you too." Alex couldn't help but laugh as Hunter shot Shawn a glare. She said,"I love you, Uncle Hunter." "Love you too, kiddo." Alex said,"I have to go get some air. I'll see you both later." They nodded, and she hugged them both, leaving. She went to the hotel gym, smiling as she seen it was empty. She opened a window to let in a light breeze, and stretched. She did some core training, mind blank. She came out of her trance as she heard a throat clear.

She looked up and seen Mickie standing there. "Hi Micks", she quietly greeted. "Hi. How are you holding up?" "I'm okay. I just hate that he's leaving. I'll be fine though." "I know you will. You ready for tonight?" "Yeah. I'm thinking about going on a break soon though. I just need some time away. No wrestling, just nothing." "You'll come back, right?" "I don't know. I've been here for almost 10 years. I might just do a backstage role. Help the newbies more." "You'd be good with that. Stephanie being pregnant make you think?" "Yeah. I want kids. I want to be a mom." "You still sick?" "Yeah. I can't seem to shake it." "You might be pregnant." Alex looked down at her stomach and said,"my period is coming up. If I miss it, I'll check." "Good. Wanna go grab some breakfast?" "Sounds good." The two Divas got some breakfast, Alex's lighter than Mickie's, due to her getting sick again.

Soon enough, Wrestlemania was over, and it was the next night's Raw. Alex was backstage with Matt. He was just holding her, murmuring comforting words to her. Shawn was watching from a distance, smiling at the comfort and love Matt was showing. As he was walking up the ramp, Alex showed and hugged him. He hugged her back, tearing up. Hunter showed and the three group-hugged, all trying not to cry harder. She murmured,"I love you." "Love you too." Once backstage, she was pulled into Matt, who just held her close. She softly said,"thank you." "For what?" "Being you. I love you for it." "You're welcome then. I'll always be here for you." "I love you for that." He just kissed her forehead, rubbing her back. Shawn caught his eye and mouthed,"take care of her." Matt mouthed back,"I will." Shawn nodded, and the two men had a moment of understanding.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I own nothing recognized. Thanks to iloverandyortonwwefan23 for the favorite story add. On with the story.**

At the Smackdown taping the next day, Alex had a segment.** Alex was walking with her head down when she heard Josh ask,"Alex, may I have a word?" "Sure Josh. What's up?" This past Sunday, your father wrestled what would be his last match. How do you feel about what happened?" "How do I feel? My dad just retired and you're asking me how I **_**feel**_**?" "Well, yeah." "To be honest, lousy. These last few years my dad has always been my rock. Now, he's not going to be around. It's going to take some time to get used to. I'll miss him, but, I still have my friends and Matt here." "Speaking of Matt, how has your relationship progressed?" "He's supportive. And, I can say that I'm in love with him. That's one of the good things right now." "Well, I wish you happiness, and thanks for you're time." "You're welcome", she replied, walking away.**

Once clear, she went to find Matt. He hugged her and asked,"you okay with running interference tonight?" "Yeah. Should be fun. I don't get to hit him though." Matt couldn't help but laugh at the disappointed look on her face. "You'll be okay. You still sick?" "A little. I still can't shake it. After the overseas tour, I have a doctor's appointment." "You promise to go?" "Yeah. I hate doctor's offices, but I hate being sick too." Matt just kissed her forehead, understanding. As Drew was standing over Matt, Alex came down the ramp, steel chair in hand. Drew left the ring and she checked on Matt, worried.

During the overseas tour, Alex got a small injury, and was told to go home. At the airport, she was picked up by a slightly showing Beth. "Ready to go home, Lexi?" "Can we go to the drugstore first?" Beth nodded, driving in that direction. "Can I ask why?" "I might be pregnant." Beth, who had just stopped at the red light, asked,"what? How?" "Well, when a man and a woman..." "Shut it. I didn't mean that how." "Well, Matt and I accidentally didn't use protection one time. We talked and agreed to try and have a baby. Why do you think everyone avoided hitting my stomach at Mania? And why do you think I haven't been wrestling lately?" "That explains it. Do you want me to buy them?" "Please?" Beth nodded, and bought her a few different tests. Within an hour later, Alex was staring at a number of different pregnancy tests, all positive. She scheduled her appointment for the next day, where she found out that she was pregnant, and due in mid-December.

She went to the April 19th Raw, to tell Vince. She was walking down the hall when she spotted Chris. "Hi Jerky." "Hey Ali-cat. You still injured?" "Not in that sense." "What do you mean?" He then gave her form a once-over and gasped. "Are you pregnent?" "Shh. Matt doesn't even know yet." "I don't know what", a new voice asked. Alex looked and seen Matt. "Matt! What are you doing here?" "No Raw Superstar made it back because of a volcano erupting. Hunter didn't go, so, he's here. Now, what don't I know?" Chris said,"I'll leave you two alone", before walking away. "What don't I know, Lexi?" "You know how I've been sick?" "Yeah." "There's a reason for it." She took a deep breath and said,"you're going to be a dad." Matt's eyes widened and he asked,"what?" "In a few months, our baby will be here." A grin slowly spread over Matt's face and he kissed her. "I love you", he murmured, rubbing her stomach. She smiled and replied,"I love you too. I have to go tell Vince now." "Want me to go with you?" "You don't have to. You can go tell our friends if you want, though." "I will." He kissed her again, eyes sparkling with happiness.

Alex knocked on Vince's office door and heard,"come in." She entered and seen Vince, Stephanie, and Summer all sitting there. Vince asked,"what can we do for you, Alex?" "Well, I came to tell you that I can't wrestle." "What do you mean? You're a good wrestler." Stephanie and Summer shared looks and squealed happily, hugging her. Summer asked,"when are you due?" "Mid-December." Vince asked,"you're pregnant?" Alex smiled and replied,"yeah." Vince stood and hugged her. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you. Do you still want to be a part of Matt's storyline?" "Yeah. I just can't be in any matches." "What about when you are showing?" "We can tell fans that it's Matt's. And that we were more serious than any of them knew." "You've thought this out, I see." "Yeah. I won't resign as a wrestler in July, but I'd like to work backstage with the newbies." "I can accept that." "Thanks Vince." "You're welcome." Stephanie and Summer than pulled her to the couch.

Stephanie asked,"you still want the wedding in late June?" "No. Early June. Before the Fatal 4-Way pay-per-view. It's in my dad's backyard. His pastor met with me and Matt and agreed to do it." Summer asked,"flowers?" "A mix of white and red roses." Stephanie asked,"first dance?" "Umm, 'Lost In The Moment' by Big & Rich." "Cute. Dance with your dad?" "Tim McGraw's 'My Little Girl'." Summer smiled and said,"that's sweet. Dad agreed to cater it." "What? Vince." Vince smiled and said,"it's part of mine and Linda's gift to you." She stood and hugged him. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Summer asked,"dress?" "I was hoping that during this break, me, you two, Mickie and Trish could all go try some on." Summer and Stephanie nodded, smiling. After they finished up the major details, Alex yawned. Summer asked,"tired?" "A little. I was home alone and it was a little rough to sleep." "We all know the feeling. Go hang out with Matt. We'll catch up after the taping tomorrow." "Sounds good. See ya'll later." The 3 McMahons nodded and she left.

Alex seen potential wedding dresses during the break. She told the lady she would be 3 months pregnant at her wedding. She got a dress that was fitted to her bust, then flowed to her ankles. Stephanie, Summer, Mickie and Trish all got matching bridesmaids dresses of different shades of red. Alex's dress was kept with Stephanie. When she got home Thursday morning, she sighed happily. She walked into the house and seen Lucas. "Hi Lucas. Where's daddy?" Lucas just wagged his tail happily. She laughed quietly, petted him and went to their bedroom to find Matt sleeping soundly. She just watched him, smiling at how innocent she looked. She changed so she was in her pajamas and carefully climbed into bed. She felt Matt's arm wrap around her and smiled, cuddling closer. She fell asleep soon after, happy to be home.

**That's it for this chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**As always, I own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

When Alex woke up, she seen that Matt was still sleeping. She went and did her business. As she was knelt over the toilet, she felt her hair being pulled back. She glanced up and seen Matt, smiling lightly. After she flushed, she said,"I would kiss you, but, I feel gross." "I know. Brush your teeth, then kiss me." She smiled and did so, being pulled into his arms after. "You must love me enough to do that for me." He nodded and replied,"I do. Who are we inviting to the wedding?" "Umm, the Legacy boys." "Which includes Randy, right?" "You said you were okay with him." "I am. Who else?" "Chris obviously. As well as Steph, Hunter, Summer, Vince, Linda, Mickie and Trish. And the rest of the core group. Your dad, and my family. Oh, and Jay." "Okay. Kids allowed at the wedding?" "Well, I don't know. Preferably no younger kids." "Okay." They finalized most of the details, only a few needed finished.

Alex was joking around with Matt one day when her phone blasted,'Lean On Me'. She asked,"you mind?" "Nah. I'll give you some privacy." She gave him a kiss, and he left the room. "What's up, Micks?" Mickie sniffled and Alex asked,"what's wrong?" 'You know how I've been arguing with Dave lately?' "Yeah." 'It got me fired.' "What?" 'Yeah. I just got the call.' "I'm sorry. I wish it could've been different. Who else am I going to hang out with now?" Mickie let out a laugh and replied,'you'll find someone.' "Nobody can replace you though. You and Trish were my first friends who were Divas." 'I know. But, it happens. You better keep in touch with me.' "I will. I'll call you so much, you'll get sick of it." She smiled as Mickie busted up laughing. 'I love ya, Lexi.' "Love you too, Micks. Talk to you soon, sis." 'You too, sis. Bye.' "Bye." Alex hung up and sighed.

Alex didn't particularly care for Matt's storyline with Drew, but she dealt with it. She didn't like the Scotsman, and he knew it. She was sitting after one of the Smackdown tapings when Matt asked,"ready to go?" "No." "What's wrong?" "I need to talk to my dad. I need to go to San Antonio. He still doesn't know." Matt thought and replied,"let's go to San Antonio, then." "Are you serious?" "Yeah. I can see how much you miss him. We can wait to go home for a few days." She hugged him tightly, smiling. "Thank you Matty." "You're welcome, sweets." When they got to San Antonio, she smiled brightly. Alex led them into the house, smelling Becca cooking lunch. They silently walked into the kitchen and Alex said,"that smells good, mum." Rebecca jumped and turned, smiling as she seen Alex and Matt. "Hi hun. Hi Matt." Both greeted her, leaning on the counter. "Where's dad?" "Out back. Will you go get him and tell him lunch is ready?" "Sure. I'll be back."

After Alex laughed, Becca said,"have a seat, Matt." "Sure." "How big is her news?" "What do you mean?" "I've known Alex for ten years. I know that when she immediately asks where Shawn is, she has news." "It's pretty big. We had to make sure he didn't know before we told you and him." "Must be big." Matt just nodded, biting his lip. Alex walked out and seen Shawn dozing on the porch swing, Bible in hand. She kicked his foot lightly, smiling as he jumped awake. "Lexi?" "Hi daddy." He smiled and stood, feeling the small bump. "Mum said to tell you lunch is ready." "Let's go eat then." She nodded, and he led them back into the house. He said,"I've missed you, princess." "I've missed you too, daddy." They caught up as they ate, Cameron and Cheyenne taking their mid-day nap, eating before.

After they finished and everything was cleaned up, they sat in the living room. "Daddy", Alex started. "What's the news?" "I'm pregnant." Shawn and Rebecca shared looks. Shawn asked,"are you two still planning on getting married in June?" "Yeah. I won't be showing that much." Shawn sighed then grinned. Alex and Matt both let out silent breaths of relief. Shawn said,"I'm happy for you. I can't wait to be a grandpa." She smiled and Shawn and Rebecca hugged both, smiling. Shawn asked,"Chris know?" "He guessed actually." "Nice." They then heard the kids coming down the stairs. Cheyenne seen her first. She hugged her, noticing the stomach. As Cam hugged her, he asked about it. Matt said,"well Cam, Chey, in a few months, you two are going to have a little niece or nephew." Cheyenne pointed to Alex's stomach and asked,"is a baby in there?" All the adults nodded, smiling as Alex was hugged again.

**That's it for this one. Thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34

**No reviews. Kinda disappointed. Oh well.**

During one of their times home, Alex was up early. She was eating a light breakfast when Matt entered the kitchen. "Good morning, sweets." "Morning." "What time is your appointment?" "In an hour. Do you wanna go? I get to hear Nemo's heartbeat today." "I'd love to go. I have a question." "Okay." "When can you find out what you're having?" "Umm, around the three month mark, so, after our wedding." "Good. Do you want to know?" "Yeah. You?" "Yeah. It'd be nice." At the appointment, Matt and Alex smiled happily as they heard their baby's heartbeat. In the car on the way home, Matt grabbed her hand. "Hey Lex?" "Yeah?" "Thank you. For being you. I love you for it." Alex simply squeezed his hand, smiling slightly.

Alex with Stephanie's help, was planning the wedding on most days. Matt was adding his in-put when needed. She tried to give Matt some attention, but it was difficult on some days. He understood, and was being supportive. One day after the taping, she was wanting some alone time with him. "Matty?" "Yeah?" "Can we go back to the hotel?" "I was hoping to catch up with Oscar and them." "Oh. Okay. I'll just catch a ride with Ron or something." "Okay." She sighed and walked away. Ron asked,"did you want some alone time with him?" "Yeah. I guess he didn't want it, though." At the hotel, he hugged her. "Go relax, momma. I'll make sure he shows up." "Thanks Ron." "Yep." She did as he said, and waited.

When Matt showed up with Oscar, Ron said,"you're an idiot." Matt gave him a curious look and asked,"why is that?" "Alex wanted some **alone **time with you, and you ignored her." Oscar cracked a smile, then said, serious, "go make it up to her brah. Or you'll be getting the cold shoulder from her for a long time." Matt nodded and rushed to his room. Ron and Oscar just shook their heads, smiling.

Alex was curled up on their bed, hugging a pillow close. She didn't hear Matt enter the room. She looked as a warm hand touched her arm. "Matty." "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. Can I make it up to you?" She nodded and sat up, kissing him. He returned the kiss, straddling her gently. He made it up to her multiple times, wearing them both out. She laid in his arms afterwards, drifting off. "Did I make it up to you, Lexi?" "You certainly did." "Good. Love you sweets." "I love you too, Matty." He kissed her forehead, smiling as she leaned up, kissing him. She nestled close, smiling as she fell asleep. He fell asleep soon after, arms around her safely.

Soon enough, it was early June, and the day before Alex and Matt's wedding. Alex kissed Matt before she left to go to her dad's house to stay the night. "I'll miss you Lexi." "I'll miss you too. But, it's tradition." "I know. It sucks though." Alex smiled and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow Matty." "Bye baby." She kissed him and left. That night, the girls had small pre-wedding party for Alex. She had already had her bachelorette party a while back. It was mostly games, and food. Alex smiled as she had fun with her friends and family. Mickie cleared her throat and raised her glass of apple juice. "To Alex's last night as an unmarried woman. May she have a happy, love-filled life with Matt. And, many more kids." Alex laughed and the girls toasted, drinking down the juice. Alex smiled as she laid in bed, thinking of the next day. She grabbed her phone as it played the familiar Journey song. "Hi Matty." 'Hi pretty baby. You just getting to bed?' "Yeah. Just thinking about tomorrow." 'Same here. I can't wait to call you my wife.' "I know the feeling." They talked for a little while, before saying good night and hanging up. Alex fell asleep humming, 'I'm Getting Married In The Morning'.

When she woke up the next morning, she smiled happily. Stephanie helped her get ready, being her maid-of-honor. Alex didn't follow tradition in that sense, not wanting to. She was adjusting her dress when a knock sounded. "Who is it?" "It's dad." "Come in daddy." Shawn opened the door and smiled. "You look beautiful, princess." "Thank you daddy. Is everyone here yet?" "Almost. Someone else wanted to see you." "Who?" A familiar voice greeted,"hi Ali-cat." Alex looked back and smiled as she seen her best friend. "Jerky." Shawn said,"I'll give you two a minute", and left. Alex hugged Chris and said,"I'm marrying him. Finally." "I know. I'm so proud of you." "Thanks. This feels so right." "I'd hope so." She laughed and gently pushed him. "I'm just teasing. You look beautiful, Alex." "Thank you Chris." He nodded and hugged her. "I better go. I'll see you out there." She nodded and he left. She took a deep breath and smiled.

Stephanie came in and asked,"you ready?" "In a minute. Help me with the flowers in my hair?" Stephanie nodded and help her with the white rosettes. She pulled away and said,"you look great." "Thanks." "Yep. Okay, now old?" "Shoes." "New?" "The dress." "Borrowed?" "Hair clip." "And blue?" "My light blue lingerie." "Nice. I can't believe that you're finally getting married." "I know. But, I am." Stephanie nodded and hugged her. "I love you, Al." "I love you too, Steph." Alex was waiting with Shawn as Trish, Mickie, Summer, Kendal and Stephanie walked the aisle. Shawn said,"this is it." "I know. Thank you for doing this dad." "You're welcome. Now, let's go and get you married." Alex nodded and the music started.

**Next chapter is the wedding and reception.**


	35. Chapter 35

**The wedding and reception. Enjoy. As always, own nothing recognized.**

Matt's eyes locked on her as he waited with Jeff, Shannon, Chris, Shane and another friend. He smiled as she smiled at him. The music faded as Shawn placed Alex's hand in Matt's. The preacher asked,"who gives this woman to this man?" "Her stepmother and I do." The preacher nodded, and Shawn kissed Alex's cheek and sat by Rebecca. During the ceremony, Alex and Matt only had eyes for the other. Shawn couldn't help but let a few tears slip as it progressed. Rebecca smiled as she seen Matt and Alex mouthed 'I love you' to each other. She was happy for her stepdaughter. Randy watched from the crowd as his former girlfriend got married. He wasn't jealous, but he was happy for her. He was friends with her, and that's all he could ask for. Cody and Ted smiled as their childhood best friend got married. They were happy for her and Matt, liking both.

The preacher had them say their vows, and they were soon married. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Matthew, you may now..." Matt took the initiative and kissed Alex sweetly. The preacher smiled and said,"I guess he knew what to do." The crowd let out a few laughs at this. Matt smiled as he broke away. "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Moore Hardy." The crowd stood and cheered as Matt and Alex walked up the aisle. Matt smiled as he kissed her again. "I love you, wifey." "I love you too, hubby." The yard was changed so small tables were in it, leaving a space clear for people to dance. The DJ, a family friend of Shawn's introduced the wedding party, and Matt grabbed the mic to make a quick announcement. "Thanks to all of you for coming today. Alex and I definitely appreciate it. Now, I'll hand things back over to the DJ. We love you all." The crowd clapped, and greeted the couple as they went by.

After Matt and Alex cut the cake, and food was served, the DJ asked,"can the newlyweds please come to the dance floor to share their first dance as man and wife?" Matt smiled, leading Alex onto the dance floor. As the Big & Rich song started, Matt murmured, "I love you." "I love you too." She and Shawn shared a dance, then the major dances happened. Alex was watching people dance when Stephanie sat by her. "You okay Lexi?" "Yep. I have something for you." "Lex..." "Shush. You gave me something when I was your maid-of-honor, now, you're my matron-of-honor. I got you a gift." Mickie appeared, handing over a small, wrapped box. She left afterwards. Alex handed over the box and smiled at Stephanie's shock. Stephanie pulled out a genuine pink pearl necklace, smiling. "Alex, it's beautiful." "You like it?" "Yeah. Thanks." "You're welcome." Stephanie hugged her tightly, tearing up. Alex grinned, returning it.

She looked up as the DJ said,"someone close to the bride has requested a dance with her." She smiled as she seen a smiling Chris. She hugged him and smiled as the song started. "You wanted a dance?" "Yeah. I mean, you're practically family. I love you like you're my annoying baby sister." She just shook her head and smiled. The toasts soon started. Jeff started them. "Hi. As most of you know, I'm Matt's brother Jeff. I've known Matt for years. I had no choice. He's my brother." This got some laughs from everybody. "I love him. I've known Alex since she was about 16. I never thought that she would end up as my sister-in-law, but, I'm happy she is. I see her and Matt together, and they fit. It's a rare thing, but, it's good to see. I wish nothing but the best to them, and I can't wait to be an uncle." He smiled and hugged both as people applauded.

Stephanie stood next. "Hi, I'm Stephanie, Alex's friend. I've known Alex since we were kids. Before boys were even important. I didn't like her at first. I thought she would steal every one's attention. She did, but, in a good way. She was very sweet and respectful, minding her manners. I met Matt when he joined my father's company. I didn't know much about him, just that my best friend was friends with him. He's a great guy, and I'm happy that him and Alex have found their soul-mates in each other. I wish them both the best, and that they will be as happy in marriage as I am." People clapped as Stephanie hugged the couple.

Gilbert and Shawn both made toasts, as did Rebecca. Alex smiled as she listened to them all, happiness evident. Gilbert, with Beth and Jeff's help, watched Matt's house as him and Alex went on a small honeymoon. It was soon the day of the taping for the June 19th Smackdown. Alex was backstage with Matt, talking. Matt said, holding her hands, "be careful tonight. I don't want you or Nemo getting hurt." "I will. I'm just supposed to be held back by security as he gives you and Kofi his DDT." "Good. I love you." She kissed him lightly and said,"I love you too." During their segment, Alex was shown yelling at Drew as security held her back. She got a little fearful as he looked at her. He backed away as she slid in the ring to check on Matt. She gasped as he forced her up. "What are you doing", she hissed. "Getting ratings", he replied, before DDT-ing her. She landed wrong, her stomach hitting the mat. Matt heard the extra thud and looked, seeing his wife laid out. Drew smirked as he walked up the ramp, hearing the fans' shocked silence.

Matt crawled over to Alex and seen that she was tearing up. He shook her lightly and murmured,"Lexi?" He seen her uneven breathing and her say,"it hurts Matty." The medics quickly got her on a stretcher, Matt going with them. He was thrown a t-shirt by Glenn(Kane) and climbed in the ambulance. He grabbed Alex's hand and said, his accent thick as his eyes filled, "don't leave me, baby." She murmured, "I'll try not to die, Matty." At the hospital, he was led to a private waiting room as the doctors worked on Alex. He sat with his head in his hands, praying. He looked up as Jay(Christian) entered the room with his and Alex's bags. "Any news yet?" "Not yet. Can you wait here? I have to make some phone calls." "Sure. I'll come and get you if there's any news." "Thanks." Matt walked outside and sighed, dialing a number.

**Shawn was talking to Rebecca when his phone rang. "Hello?" **Matt heard the happy tone and sighed. "Shawn, it's Matt." **Shawn heard the tone of Matt's voice and frowned. "What's wrong Matt?" **"It's Alex." **Shawn's heart dropped. Something had happened to his firstborn. "What happened Matt?" **"Drew pulled a stupid stunt and DDT-ed her. She's in the hospital." **Shawn said,"I'm booking a flight for us out there. Matt?" **"Yeah?" **"She'll be okay. She has to be." **"I know. See you soon Shawn." Shawn said his good-byes and Matt hung up. He sighed and called his brother.

**Jeff was sitting around with Beth, Shannon, and Kendal when Matt called. "Hey bro." **"Jeff, Drew gave her a DDT." **He put the phone on speaker and asked,"what do you mean he gave Lex a DDT? I thought she wasn't supposed to be harmed." **"She wasn't. It wasn't planned, and she landed wrong. I'm at the hospital now." **"Me and Beth...", he started, before Shannon said, "we're going too." "We're booking flights out now. Call Chris?" **Matt cursed and said,"not yet." **"Do it. They consider each other family. We'll be out soon enough." **"Thanks." He said his good-byes and called Chris, knowing the emotion the man would feel.

**Summer answered and asked, "what's wrong, Matt?" **"Lexi's in the E.R." **Chris got the phone, since Summer was on his lap. "What do you mean Matt?" **"Drew gave her an unplanned DDT and she landed wrong. She's in the hospital." **Chris said, "I'm getting us a flight. We'll be there soon." **Matt sighed and said,"okay. See you soon Chris." **"Yep."** Matt sighed and said his good-byes. He went back in the hospital, where Jay shook his head. Soon enough, a doctor came in. "Who's here for Alex Hardy?" Matt stood and said, "she's my wife. How is she?" "Well, it took a little while. But..." Matt looked up, eyes fearful. The doctor smiled and said, "she'll be okay. She just needs to stay the night, and be careful for the rest of her pregnancy. I wouldn't suggest she work so much. Only television." Matt asked, "can she still fly?" "Yes. Just have her check with doctors if she doesn't feel well after." "Yes sir. Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and Matt followed him to her room.

**So, thoughts?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to xMyHeartShine for the favorite story add. I love getting them, but I would appreciate feedback. Thank you!**

Matt walked into the room and seen a yawning Alex. He sniffled and carefully sat by her legs. She quietly said, "I made it." Matt hugged her and murmured, "I know. I'm just happy that you and Nemo are safe." "Our son and I are safe." "Son? We're having a boy?" "The doctor accidentally told me. But, yeah. We're having a boy." Matt grinned and kissed her, rubbing her stomach. "I love you Lexi." "I love you too Matty." Both looked up as someone knocked. Jay poked his head in and smiled. "You have some visitors." Matt nodded and Jeff, Beth, Kendal and Shannon walked in. Jay was about to leave when Alex said, "you can stay too, Jay." Jay smiled and nodded, setting their bags on a table before leaning on the wall by the bed.

Jeff asked, "how are you doing, sis?" "Okay. They're keeping me overnight. Safety precaution." Beth nodded and said, "it's understandable. How's Nemo?" Matt and her shared looks and Matt nodded. Alex said, "your nephew is good." Kendal asked, "nephew?" They nodded and smiled. Everyone hugged them, congratulating them. Matt noticed how Alex yawned and asked, "tired sweets?" She nodded, smiling slightly. Jeff said, "we should go. We'll stop tomorrow, okay?" Alex and Matt nodded, Alex curling into the blanket. All hugged her and left, leaving them in silence. Matt said, "I'm going to go change." Alex nodded, yawning slightly. Matt kissed her forehead, going to change. When he came back, she was half-asleep. He curled up next to her and murmured, "I love you." "I love you too", she murmured, falling asleep. He smiled, falling asleep too.

When she woke up, Matt was tracing patterns on her hand. He smiled and said, "good morning." "Good morning." She noticed his fresh clothes and asked, "who stopped?" "Jeff did, before him and Beth went to breakfast." "Oh. Did my dad stop yet?" "How did you know I called him?" "I didn't." She laughed as Matt gave her a look. "He called earlier. He should be stopping any time now." "And Chris?" "Soon." She looked up as a voice said, "hi Ali-cat." She smiled and greeted, "hi Jerky." Matt said, "I'll give you two some privacy." Alex smiled and Matt left. Chris sat by her legs and asked, "how are you feeling?" "Okay. I can't wait to get out of here." "You've always hated hospitals." "As you well know from 2006." "True."

As Chris and Alex were talking, Shawn walked into the hospital. He seen Matt and asked, "how is she?" "Better. She and Chris are talking now." "Give them like ten minutes." "If Chris wasn't married, I would be slightly jealous." Shawn chuckled and said, "it was never like that with them. Besides, she wouldn't do that to Summer." "True." They looked in on Alex, and saw her joking around with Chris. Chris noticed Shawn and smiled, not giving him away. Shawn cleared his throat and said, "hi princess." "Daddy." Chris left them alone, walking with Matt. He asked, "what is she booked under?" "Elizabeth Moore." "Hers and your middle names. Nice. I have a question." "Okay." "How did you two meet? She only told me that she ran into you." "Well, she did. She was running from Owen and ran into me." "What'd she do?" "Reversed his prank so it happened to him." "Sounds like her." "Yeah. Anyways, she only told me her first name. I asked Hunter about her." "What'd he say?" "That she was Shawn's daughter. And that she'd be the girl that would put everything she could when in a relationship."

Chris asked, "you liked her then?" "I did. I wish I would've made a move then. But, I was nervous. Then, she went to OVW, and I met Amy." "Then she met Orton." "Yep. What about you?" "It was the night of my debut. I was talking to Hunter and Dwayne when she jumped on Hunter's back." "Sounds like her." "Yeah. She confirmed who I was with Hunter, we got to talking. I heard her say to herself, 'go Summer.' We became close, and now, we're practically family." "I know. I used to be jealous of how close you two were. This was before I was with her." Chris gave him a stunned look and asked, "why?" "I wanted to be that close with her." Chris smiled and said, "you are now. Believe me. There will be things she'll only tell you. She isn't a fan of gossiping." "I know. Ready to head back?" Chris nodded, and the two guys headed back. They smiled at seeing Alex surrounded by Hunter, Shawn, Rebecca, Cameron, Cheyenne, Summer, Aiden, and Chey. **(A/N I know I have two Cheyennes. When it's fully typed out, it's Shawn's. When it's not, it's Chris's.)**

Alex was talking to her dad when a voice greeted, "Lexi." She looked and seen her step-mom, and two younger siblings. She smiled and greeted, "hey guys. Come on in." Cameron sat carefully by her and said, "I was worried." Cheyenne sat on her other side and said, "me too." "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to. Can you two forgive me?" The two seen her pouting and smiled, hugging her. Shawn got a text and asked the three, "you guys want some food?" They shared looks and replied simultaneously, in sugary-sweet voices, "yes daddy." Shawn shot them a look and said, "don't do that. It's creepy", causing the group to laugh. A new voice said, "delivery." Alex looked up and seen Hunter, carrying 2 trays of food.

"Hunter." "Hi princess." "Where's Stephie?" "Rory's a little sick." "Aw. I missed you." He hugged her and said, "you too. Where's Matt and Chris?" "Around." That's how Matt and Chris found them. Chris asked, "partying without us?" Alex laughed and said, "yeah. It's ruined because you decided to come back." Chris glared and she laughed. She stopped, holding her stomach. "Ow. Don't make me laugh right now." Matt sat by her and asked, "you okay?" "Yeah. Just don't make me laugh hard right now." He kissed her forehead, and Shawn smiled slightly. When she was released, they went to see Matt's dad. He sat close to Alex and asked, "how are you doing, darlin'?" "Okay. Better than yesterday." "Nothing's wrong with the baby?" "Nothing's wrong with your grandson." "Grandson?" "Yeah." He smiled and said, "that's great." "I know." Matt said, "I have to go run an errand. Mind if she stays here dad?" "No. Go on. I love spending time with my daughter-in-law." Matt smiled and kissed Alex quickly before leaving.

Legend said, once Matt was gone, "he really does love you." "I hope he does. He married me." "Smart-aleck." Alex laughed lightly and said, "I know." "I'm being serious though. He's been in love with you for a while now." "How do you know?" "Darlin', I know my son. He mentioned you when he first went and did the WWE deal. Then, he met Amy and you know how that situation went." "I know. I called him a lot to check on him. My then-boyfriend didn't like that." "Then, there was Ashley. She was okay." "Not a big fan?" "Not really." "Same here." "Yeah. Then you returned, single. I heard all about you. When I met you, I could see it then. When you agreed to go on dates, you should've heard him. You'd swear that I had another daughter." This caused Alex to laugh. "Then, you two became exclusive, and I've never seen him that happy for a long time." "He was that happy?"

"He still is. What about you though?" "I had a crush on him since I was 16. I was about to do something when Amy came around. I went to OVW and came back. Then, Randy debuted. I dated him, got engaged to him, then, found out he was cheating. I got injured, and returned, refocused. Then, Matt returned and I agreed to go on some dates." "How many?" "Two or three. Then, Backlash happened." "You two have been together ever since?" "Yeah. Sure, we've had a disagreement or two, but, I wouldn't leave him now." "That's good." "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Do you think Ruby would've liked me?" Legend thought for a minute then nodded. "She would've loved you. You love Matt, and you aren't a gold-digger, right?" "I'm not. I was taught to save since I was young. I have a few accounts, plus the joint one with Matt for the bills." "Good. You saving for my grandbaby?" "Yes. Me and Matt set up an account for him that he gets at 18. Plus, a trust fund he'll get at 21." "Thinking ahead, huh?" "Yeah."

They were talking when Matt returned. He hugged her and asked, "ready to go home?" "Yeah. Bye pops." Legend smiled and said his good-byes. Once home, Matt said, "I got you a gift." "Matt. You didn't have to." "I know. I wanted to." He handed her a small box and watched her open it. "Matty. I love it." She pulled out a silver love letter pendant. **(walmart- look up keepsake personalized love letter pendant.)** The two hearts had an emerald and a sapphire in them. "Help me put it on?" He nodded and put it on her, smiling as it rested over her heart. She kissed him lightly and smiled. "Thank you." "You're welcome. You get your dad something for this Sunday?" "Yep. Got yours something too. Neither are expecting it." "Good." She smiled and leaned on him, smiling as he rubbed her stomach.

**Chapter 36 ladies and gents. On to chapter 37.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Own nothing recognized. As always. Enjoy!**

**Alex was shown arriving in the arena, where she found Josh. "Hi Josh." "Hi Alex. Can I get an update on your condition?" "Sure. If anybody didn't know this by now, I am pregnant. I'm close to 3 months now." "If you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" "Josh, you do watch Smackdown, right?" "Every Friday." "Good. Who have I been managing recently?" "Matt Hardy." "Ding ding ding, we have a winner. So, who do you think the father is?" "Matt?" "Exactly." "How are you feeling, after this past Friday's attack on you by Drew?" "I'm angry. And sore. But, I can't do anything about it. But Drew, watch your back. Matt doesn't take well to me being hurt. See you later Josh." She walked away, smirking slightly.**

When she was cleared, she smiled. Vince hugged her and asked, "how are you feeling?" "Okay. Happy father's day." "Thank you. Shawn call you yet?" "Not yet. I'm expecting it though." Just then, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled, showing Vince that it was her dad. "Talk to him. I'll catch up with you later." Alex nodded and answered. "Hi daddy." 'Hi princess.' "Happy Father's Day." 'Thank you. You didn't have to get me a custom hunting stuff.' "I wanted to. You like it?" 'Yes. Thank you.' "Good. And you're welcome. I miss you daddy. It's weird to not have you here." 'I know. You're okay though, right?' "I'm great. A little tired, but otherwise, I'm good." 'Good. I have to go. Cam has another surprise for me.' "Okay. I love you, dad." 'I love you too, princess.' She said her good-byes and hung up.

She was walking when she seen Randy. "Orton." "Hardy." "Dibiase", another voice exclaimed. They looked over and seen a smiling Ted. "Butthead", Alex muttered. Randy said, "you don't travel with him." Ted said, "you two are mean." Alex smiled and said, "I love you Luigi. I just like picking on you." He hugged her and said, "I know." Alex smiled and said, "hi Randy." "Hi Alex. How's the baby?" "My son is great." "Son", Ted asked. "Yeah. I'm having a boy." Both congratulated her, hugging her. Randy asked, "how thrilled was Matt?" "Very. I just hope I get a girl the next time. I can tell Matt wants one too." Ted asked, "what are you guys namin' him?" "I was thinking about something." Joking, Ted asked, "it's Ted, right?" Alex laughed and said, "no."

He snapped his fingers, smiling. Randy asked, "well?" "Matthew Michael." Randy thought for a minute and smiled. "Matthew Michael Hardy has a nice sound to it." "Thanks. Now I just have to ask Matt about it." "Ask me about what", asked Matt, walking up and wrapping his arms around Alex's waist. Randy and Ted left them alone, Alex facing Matt. "Just what you thought of the name Matthew Michael for our son." He thought for a minute then smiled. "I like it." "Good. Ready for your run-in later?" "Yep. You'll be safe back here, right?" "Yeah. I'm going to hang out with Chris anyways." "Okay. I love you." "love you too, Matty." He smiled, kissing her before she walked away.

**Reviews?**


	38. Chapter 38

**As always, own nothing recognized.**

Once home, Alex smiled. Beth and Jeff soon showed. Matt asked, "what are you two doing here?" "Well", Jeff answered. "Beth wanted to go baby shopping, and wants you and Alex to join us." Matt asked his wife, "you up for it?" "Yeah. It'll be nice to get started on it." "Okay." At the store, Beth found Alex staring at a crib set. It was a crib, dresser, and changing table. It was made of cherry wood, and she loved it. **(/ip/Nursery-101-Baby-s-Room-Deluxe-Furniture-Set-Classic-Cherry/13337919) **She also loved the light blue bedding set that came with it. Matt seen the look and asked, "do you like it?" "Yeah. You?" "Yeah. Wanna get it?" "Please?" Matt nodded, kissing her temple. "What color are we painting his room?" "What about brown with light blue borders?" Matt thought about it and nodded. Alex smiled and said, "I love you." "I love you too."

Several days passed quickly. Alex woke up one day to find Matt gone. "Matt?" She got no response. She looked outside and seen him talking to Jeff. She smiled and sat in bed, her computer in her lap. She was checking her e-mail when warm arms wrapped around her. "You're supposed to still be asleep", she heard Matt say, amused. "You know I can't stay asleep long without you." "I know. Ready for the fourth of July bash?" "Yeah. Don't expect me to stay up late though." "I don't. I know you need your rest." As Matt went down to Georgia for Smackdown, she went and visited Raw in Nashville. She was walking around when she seen Ron. "Hey Truth." "If it isn't Alex Hardy." He hugged her, smiling. "What are you doing here?" "Visiting. Adam and Chris are driving down to Georgia with me." "That's cool. A bunch of people here missed you." "I've missed them too."

She caught up with Stephen(Sheamus), Anthony(Santino), Dustin(Goldust) and a few others. She was talking to Evan when she spotted Ted. "Excuse me, Evan. I need to go talk to Ted." "Sure." He hugged her and she walked over. "Luigi!" Ted turned, and a grin spread across his face. "Peach!" He hugged her tightly, careful of her stomach. "You okay Peach?" "Yeah. Thanks for the calls. As random as they were." "You know you love my randomness." She just nodded, smiling. She eventually caught up with everyone. She missed Matt though. Chris had made sure to check in with her when he could, worried about her. She hated it, but smiled at the care.

Matt sighed as he came backstage from his match. Paul(Show) said, "hey Matt." "Hey Show." Paul seen the look on Matt's face and asked, "miss her?" "Is it that obvious?" "Not really. I just know the feeling. You're happier with her here though." "She'll be here tomorrow. So, I'm looking forward to that." "I bet. When's she due, anyways?" "Early December. She can't wait." "Good. I'm expecting photos." "She'll make sure you get them. I know Chris is expecting them too. We just don't want them getting released." "I know." "I should go shower. Catch you later." "Bye Matt." Matt nodded and left.

When Alex got to the hotel, she smiled at Chris and Adam. "Thanks for driving down with me, boys." Chris smiled and said, "it's cool. I got to spend more time with my baby sister." Adam jokingly added, "it saved us money too." Alex just rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Okay. I'm outta here. I wanna see my husband." Chris said, "I feel the love, Lex." She hit his stomach, laughing with him. She approached the desk and the teller smiled. "You're Matt Hardy's wife." "Yes ma'am. I need a key for his room." "Okay. I just need an ID for proof." Alex handed over her driver's license, and the lady handed it along with a room card back to her. "There you are. Have a nice stay." "Thank you." She looked back at Chris and Adam and said, "see you boys tomorrow." Both nodded and she went to the room. She entered the room and smiled. Matt was lying on the bed, snoring slightly. She changed into one of his t-shirts that she stole, and shorts, climbing in bed beside him. As if sensing her presence, Matt wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled close. Alex smiled and nestled closer, falling asleep instantly.

When Matt woke up, he found someone in bed with him. He blinked and smiled, seeing his wife. Alex stretched and woke up, smiling as she seen Matt up. "Good morning Matty." "Morning sweets. When did you get in?" "Around 5. Me, Chris, and Adam took turns driving." Matt kissed her lightly and said, "I'm happy you're here." "I'm happy that I'm here too." He swatted her lightly and said, "smart-ass." "Gotta love me." "I do." She snuggled close, happy. They spent the rest of the morning together until they had to go to the arena.

Days passed, and the couple were found at home. They were on the couch, curled up together, enjoying the silence. Alex lightly kissed him and said, "I love you." "I love you too." He was about to kiss her again when a knock sounded. He groaned, and she laughed lightly. "Go answer it. I have to do something, anyways." He nodded and got up, helping her up. He opened the door and seen a smiling Shannon. "What do yah want, Shan?" "I interrupted again, didn't I?" "Yeah." "Sorry. Your phone's are off. But Kendal wants to have a barbecue/pool party. Join us?" "Give us a few." Shan nodded and left. Matt went to find his wife, finding her getting her blue maternity tankini. "You sure you wanna go Lexi?" "Yeah. It'll be nice to hang out with everyone." "Okay." He grabbed them towels and sunscreen, and changed. They headed over to Shannon and Kendal's soon after.

**Next chapter is the party.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Own nothing recognized. As always. :) On with the chapter.**

Alex was lounging on a chair when she seen the camera being pointed on her. "Alex?" "Yes." "How long have you known Matt?" "Since I was 16." "How long have you liked Matt?" "Since I was 16." The camera-guy laughed and asked, "how long total?" "Umm, 14 years I believe." "That means you're 30, correct?" "30 years young." "You like being pregnant?" "I love it. In about 5 months, we'll have a mini-Matt around here." "Something nobody is looking forward to", Shane said, joking. "Be nice Shane. He'll be like me too." He smiled and said, "hopefully." He was then pushed into the pool by a smirking Matt. Alex shot Shane a look and he moved as she pushed Matt in, making everyone laugh.

He surfaced and said, "_baby._" "_What_?" "That wasn't nice." "I'm sorry." "No you're not." "Nope." "You're lucky you're pregnant." "I know." She smiled and he smiled back. She carefully sat at the edge of the pool, putting her legs in the water. Matt swam up to her and looked at her. She brushed his hair back, smiling. He murmured, "I love you." "I love you too." "Join me?" She nodded and he backed up, letting her slide into the pool. He pulled her close, nuzzling her head. He kissed his neck and pushed him away, smiling. He smirked and pulled her closer, not letting go. She laughed as they were splashed by Jeff. "Break it up", he commanded playfully. Matt rolled his eyes, kissed his wife and went after Jeff. Alex floated next to Beth, who was watching the boys, amused. "Those are our men." "Our **crazy** men", Alex corrected. Beth nodded and laughed. Alex smiled and swam to the edge of the pool, sitting on the edge again.

Matt soon joined her, pulling himself up beside her. "What are you thinking about, pretty baby?" "Nothing major. Just relaxing." "Okay. I just want to see you happy. I like seeing you happy." "Same here with you." He wrapped an arm around her. She nestled closer, loving the contact. He smiled and kissed her temple, tracing patterns on her shoulder.

Jeff smiled at the couple as he sat with Beth. He never figured Matt would end up with Alex. Nobody did. If neither Randy or Amy(Lita) had cheated, it would've been different. Jeff was happy that fate had decided that Alex and Matt would be together. He got a good sister-in-law, and Alex and Matt were great together. She always supported Matt, and wasn't fake. She wasn't after his money, or anything. A huge plus was that she got along with the whole group, and their dad. He smiled into Beth's hair at the obvious love in his bro's eyes.

Shannon hadn't really met Alex until 2002, but he instantly became friends with her. She had always been there for him, and never judged him. He knew that Matt had always liked Alex, but he never figured that they would end up married. He was happy for them though. Alex was a good thing for Matt. She understood his life, and never asked him to quit. Sure, they had their minor disagreements, but, they always made up. He smiled as Alex playfully pushed Matt's face away.

Beth met Alex in 20002, and got along with her. She seen how Alex and Matt were always around each other, even though both had significant others. When Matt came home after Wrestlemania 24, he was almost giddy. She questioned him, and found out that Alex had agreed to go on a date with him. Beth was happy for him and hoped that it worked out. Less then 2 years later, they had been married. She guessed that Alex had like Matt too.

Kendal had known Alex from when she was a teenager. She also knew that Alex had liked Matt. She was convincing Alex to tell Matt when Amy came around. Then, Alex got Orton. When Kendal found out that the two were dating, she was happy. She knew that they would last, seeing as they had been friends for years. She nuzzled Shannon's neck as Alex pushed Matt's face away.

Alex was thinking when Matt whispered, "you're glowing." "How do you figure?" "You're pregnant. It's natural. I think I like you pregnant." "You would." "You love that you're having my baby." "You just love making them." Matt nodded, smirking. She just pushed his face away, smiling. Matt laughed and nuzzled her neck. "Love you, Alexis Elizabeth Hardy." "Love you too, Matthew Moore Hardy." She had her hands on her stomach when she felt something kick it. She waited and felt it again. "Matty, put your hand here", she said, putting Matt's hand on her stomach. Matt gave her a curious look and then felt it. "Is that..?" "Yeah." He kissed her sweetly, grinning happily. The rest of the group felt, smiling.

**Go Packers! Green Bay won the Superbowl. Thoughts on the chappie?**


	40. Chapter 40

**I own nothing recognized. Sadly. On with the story.**

Later that night, Alex and Matt were lying in bed, talking. "Hey sweets?" "Yeah?" "What if our son wanted to be a wrestler?" "I'd support him." "He be second and third generation." Alex thought and nodded. "He would. It'd be cool though. It's his choice though." "I know. It's just a thought." "I know. How many more children do you want?" "One or two. I know you want a girl." "You do too." "Yeah." "I do though. Imagine it though. She'd be spoiled to death. And very protected." "She wouldn't date til she's 20." "Matt!" "16 then." "That's better." "She'd be as beautiful as her mother." Alex smiled, blushing lightly. "And as charming as her father." Matt smirked, kissing her lightly. They fell asleep soon after, smiling.

Soon enough, it was the Money In The Bank pay-per-view. Alex was sitting backstage with Chey (Chris's daughter) on her lap. Chey asked, "when will your baby be here?" "Around December." "Boy or girl?" "Boy." "Eww. Boys are icky." "Even your daddy and Aiden?" "No. Other boys." Alex laughed and hugged Chey. "One day you'll fall in love with a boy. If you're lucky, he'll love you too." "We see. You still see me?" "Of course. I'll see all of you." "Good. I love you, auntie Alex." "I love you too, kiddo." Aiden looked and asked, "me too?" "Yes. I love you too, buddy." "Good", he replied, smiling. Alex just smiled, watching the matches.

Alex joined Matt as he came backstage. "You okay?" "Yeah. Just sore. We have a promo, don't we?" "Yeah." He nodded and they went over to the spot where it would be filmed. **Matt was shown limping. "Matt." He turned and the camera panned over to show Alex. "What are you doing here?" "I missed you. And don't worry, I was in the Diva locker room the whole time." "Good. How's the baby?" "It's good. Let's go get you taken care of though." He nodded and she smiled lightly, helping him to the locker room. **When they were cleared, she got worried. "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah. I'll be sore for a bit though." "I know. Wanna leave now or later?" "Now if you don't mind." She shook her head no, and they went to get their stuff.

Alex went to visit her friends at Raw the next night. She was walking around when she seen Chris and Summer having a moment. "Break it up", she playfully ordered. The two looked and smiled at seeing her. Summer greeted, "hi Lexi. How's the hubby?" "Sore." "I bet. You staying the whole time?" "Yeah. Me and Steph are heading over to Little Rock on the bus afterwards." Chris asked, "you going to Texas after?" "Yep. I miss my dad. And, I'm mostly staying there as Matt goes overseas." "Nice." "Yep. You guys got a bus?" "Yeah. Kids love it. They think it's the greatest thing to sleep in the bunks." Alex laughed and said, "they're little road dogs." "They are. How's my nephew?" "He's good. Whenever I watch any match, he goes crazy." "Future wrestler." "Maybe. We'll find out."

When she got into Little Rock, she found Matt waiting at the hotel. "You're up?" "Yeah. Fell asleep early last night." "Still sore, huh?" "Yep. How was the bus?" "Okay. PJ said to say hi." "You two are talking again?" "Yeah. I just don't care for that plot." "I know. I've been thinking." "About?" "Our baby. Less then a few months now." "I know. I can't wait." "Neither can I. Think I'll be a good dad?" "Yeah. You're good with kids." He hugged her tightly, smiling. "You'll be a good mom. I hope he gets your sweetness." "What about looks?" "My dark hair. Your blue eyes." "That'd be cute." "I know", he replied, smirking. "Ego much", she asked, joking. "You love my ego." "Maybe." He laughed and hugged her, laughing.

Eventually, Matt and Alex went to Texas. Alex entered the house first and greeted, "I'm here." Cheyenne seen her first and hugged her. She knelt, accepting the hug. Cam showed and hugged her next. Matt came in and said, "hey kiddos." "Matt", they both greeted. He knelt and was attacked in a double hug. Alex laughed, sitting in a chair. Shawn and Becca showed, greeting both. When Matt left for a Smackdown taping, Alex took a walk with Rebecca. "How are you holding up, Lex?" "Okay. Happy that my morning sickness is over." "I bet. You seem to be a bit off though." "I'm just getting a little burnt out." "Take a break." "I guaranteed them I would be there until Summerslam. After that, I can't guarantee anything. Matt's getting tired of being there too." "Jeff heat?" "Yeah. It sucks." "Well, I can't tell you how to live your life. I never could. But, you should take a break. Take care of yourself." "I know mum." "Matt's birthday's coming up, right?"

"Yeah." "What are you doing this year?" "Well, I thought about getting pregnancy photos done. That, and I wanted to get my stomach molded." "I like the idea of the photos. When?" "After Summerslam. I talked to Stephanie, and she got a photographer for me. It's just when." "You be clothed, right?" "Yeah. I never liked the idea of those photos." "Me neither." The two shared looks and laughed. "Either way, they'll turn out great. Shawn loved the gift he got from you for his birthday." "I figured he would. I'm happy he did." "Where did you get the idea?" "Searching online. I seen it and I knew he'd love it." "Well, he did. We've missed having you around." "I know. I've missed being here. I love it here. But, I love Carolina too." "I know. Just, visit often. Especially after my grandson is born." "I plan on it. At least a few days every month." "Good."

She was dozing off in her room when she got a text from Matt saying that he was going out with the boys. She wrote back, 'Have fun. Be careful. Don't D& D. Love you.' She got one back saying, 'OK. Love you too.' She smiled slightly and fell asleep, hands rubbing her stomach. She woke up to someone stumbling into the bedroom. She looked and seen Shawn and Jay(Christian) helping Matt. She looked and seen it was 5 AM. Jay shot her a sorry look. She just sent him a small smile and he smiled. Shawn ruffled her hair and left. She quietly asked Jay, "how drunk was he?" "Drunk enough. He'll be nursing a good hangover later." "Okay. Sorry you had to bring him back." "It's okay. I'm just happy Shawn was up." "Yeah." "I'll catch you later." Alex nodded and Jay left.

She got up, shaking her head at her husband. She went and showered, waking herself up. She got dressed in a light blue tee, and white jean capris. She shook out her tennis shoes and put them on. She walked into the kitchen and seen Shawn. He looked up and sighed. "He get drunk this often?" "No. He knows I hate it when he's drunk, so, he doesn't." "Promise?" "Yeah. Sorry you had to see him like that." "It's okay. It just brings back bad memories, that's all." She hugged him and asked, "mum up?" "She's getting up now. You two be careful today." "We will dad. I just gotta go grab my purse and set out water and aspirin." "Okay. I'm starting breakfast now." "Thanks." He nodded and she left the room.

She set a bottle of water and aspirin out for Matt. She wrote him a note saying that she'd be gone most of the day and not to worry. She grabbed a purse and light jacket, going back to the kitchen. She smiled at seeing her stepmom up. "Hi mum." "Hi. Matt just get in?" "Yeah. I left him some water and tylenol. He won't be up til noon at the earliest." "Okay." Two hours later, the two girls left. Becca asked, "how mad was Shawn?" "Disappointed more than anything. It gave him reminders of my childhood." "Matt will get a talk." "I know. But, I don't want to talk about that right now." "Okay. Ready to get some shopping done?" "Yep."

When Matt got up, he groaned. He took the tylenol and water, seeing the note. He sighed and got up, doing his business in the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and seen Shawn making lunch for Cam and Cheyenne. Shawn told him to sit down and eat some toast. Matt did as he said. After the kids ate, Shawn said, "you two go play outside. I need to talk to Matt." The 2 nodded, running outside. Matt said, "I'm sorry." "I'm not the one you need to apologize to. Alex went through this growing up. I wasn't the best dad then. I'm lucky that my parents were there for her and me. She doesn't need to go through that again." "I know. I messed up last night." "I know. But, don't do it again. You have a baby on the way. I'm just looking out for my daughter and grandson." "I understand. I'll apologize to her when they get back."

**Had to give Shawn a concerned dad moment. Review if you want.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Only own the OCs. On with the story.**

Becca and Alex had a good girls day together. On the way home, she asked, "what time was it when Matt got back?" "About 5. Dad and Jay had to help him." "How upset were you?" "Like dad, disappointed. I get that he wants to have fun with friends. I get that he drinks. But, to be that drunk and come in at 5 AM? It's old." "It brought back memories, huh?" "Yeah." "Tell him. He deserves to know." "I know." That got back to the house at 5 that afternoon. Alex was grabbing a bag when someone grabbed it for her. She looked up and seen Matt. "Any other bags?" "Just those two", she replied, pointing. He grabbed them for her, following her and Becca into the house.

He followed her to their room, sighing as she closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry about this morning. I wasn't thinking that good last night, and I got drunk." "I know. It just sucks that you did it. I hate it when you get drunk like that." "I know. And I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" "Can you try and not get that drunk again?" "Yeah." "Then yes. I can forgive you." He smiled and hugged her lightly. She returned the hug, breathing him in. "So, what did you and Becca get?" "Just some stuff." "Can I look?" "If you want." Matt grabbed a bag, looking through it. Alex watched through the mirror, waiting for him to find one of the bags. Matt pulled out the Victoria's Secret bag and smirked. He smiled at the stuff he found. He asked, "can you model something for me?" "My dad's in the house." "We can be quiet." She turned and faced him. "After everyone goes to bed." "Promise?" "Yeah. You're lucky I have a lock on my door." He smiled and kissed her happily. She smiled and returned the kiss.

They flew out to California the day before Matt had to go to Australia. They spent time with Chris, Summer, and their kids, renting a room in a local hotel. They were laying in bed that night, sharing kisses every so often. Alex sighed and said, "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too. I wish you could come with me." "I know. But I can't." "I know. What would you say if I asked for my release?" "When?" "Soon. I'm just tired of being here. I know that you love it here, but..." She cut him off with a kiss. "Matt, it's your choice. I'll support you either way. I'm staying here until the Hall of Fame though." "I guessed that. Love you Lexi." "I love you too, Matty." He just smiled and kissed her head before falling asleep.

Matt soon left for Australia, and Alex stopped back in Texas before going home. She was typing something when her phone rang. She smiled as she seen Marissa's name flashing. "Hey Riss." 'Hi girly. How are you feeling?' "Good. You?" 'I'm good. Missing Matt?' "Yeah. But, it's work. What's up with you?" 'You free Wednesday?' "That I know of." 'Good. I was hoping that I could come visit. Plus, Shane wants a guys day with the kids.' "Okay. I'd love to have you here." 'Good. See you Wednesday morning then.' "Okay. See you then." 'Bye Lexi.' "Bye Riss." They hung up, and Marissa put her plan in motion.

Wednesday morning rolled around, and Marissa showed up bright and early. As she waited for Alex to grab her bag, she texted Stephanie. 'Leaving in 5.' 'Ok. We'll be there soon.' Alex and Marissa went to the mall, spending a few hours there. Marissa got the all clear text, and asked Alex, "ready to head back?" "Yeah." They got back, and Marissa asked, "pool table?" Alex smiled and nodded, leading Marissa downstairs. She gasped as all of her friends exclaimed, "surprise!" She smiled as she seen Beth(Jeff's Beth), Stephanie, Summer, Rebecca, Mickie, Melina, Trish, Maryse, and Nattie. Marissa said, "we decided to throw you a surprise baby shower. Matt knew. And Beth helped." Alex smiled and said, "thank you." She hung out with her friends, having a good time. Soon enough, it was over, and only the 2 McMahon sisters, Beth, Mickie and Marissa were left. They were all talking when Alex yawned. Beth caught this and said, "go sleep. We'll finish cleaning." "You sure?" "Yes. We'll be here in the morning." "Okay. Thanks guys." The girls all nodded, letting her leave.

She checked her personal e-mail really quick before laying down. She smiled when she seen that Matt had sent her one. She read it and sent one back before sleep overtook her. The next few days passed quickly, and Matt was soon home. Alex smiled as she felt arms wrap around her. "Hi Matty." "Hi pretty baby. You taking care of yourself and our boy?" "Yep. We've missed you though." "I've missed you too. The downside of our business." "I know. Believe me, I know." "I've got time to make it up to you though." She caught the devilish look in his eyes and smirked. "That you do." He kissed her, making her smile. "I love you, Lexi." "I love you too, Matt."

Soon enough, they were in Los Angeles for Axxess and Summerslam. They stayed with Chris and Summer the day before. Summer had met them at the airport. "Sum!" "Lex!" The 2 hugged, and Alex gave Summer a once-over. "You're pregnant." Summer nodded, smiling. Alex hugged her again, smiling. Matt said, "congratulations." "Thanks. Let's go." They avoided the paparazzi and were soon at the house. The two kids were outside, waiting. "Aunt Lexi! Uncle Matt!" Matt knelt and was tackled with hugs. She carefully knelt and was met with two warm hugs. Aiden asked, "when will the baby be here?" "Beginning of December." Chris helped her up and said, "bet you can't wait." "I can't. I'm nervous as fudge, but, excited." He nodded and said, "I know the feeling." "I love it though."

**Congrats to Beth and Jeff Hardy. They're married! Happy for them, and wish them nothing but the best.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks to pegasus1428 for alerting this. Well, I only own Alex and Kendal. And Summer. Rest own themselves. Sadly. On with the story.**

****

At Axxess, Alex made a few appearances, mostly signings. She made an appearance with Matt and Jay(Christian), which fans loved. She and Matt were both asked what the baby was. Matt replied with, "I can't say. But, it's healthy." Most fans respected that, and wished them the best. Once the pay-per-view was over, Alex relaxed with Matt. "I forgot how long signings were." "Yeah. But, they're cool though." "That they are. I can't believe how many people asked about the baby." Matt laughed and said, "they're curious. That's all." "I know. It's weird though." Matt just kissed her forehead, smiling.

Weeks soon passed, and Matt was released from WWE. Alex, who had been making appearances on Smackdown, was kind of sad, but she supported his choice. They were at home when they got word of Beth going into labor. They called up Shannon and Kendal, who promised to come home as soon as they could. Alex and Matt were waiting with Legend at the hospital. They looked up as a grinning Jeff entered the room. Matt asked, "so?" "She's here." They grinned and followed him to the room. She hugged Beth as Matt held Ruby. "She's beautiful." "Thanks." She sat down, looking up as Matt nudged her foot. She accepted the newest addition, smiling. Jeff commented, "you're a natural, Lex." Matt added, "yeah. You are."

She blushed, looking at the baby. She handed the baby to Jeff and said, "Shan and Kendal are on their way home. They can't wait." Beth looked up and seen Matt holding the baby. She said, "Alex isn't the only natural." "Really?" "Yeah. I think Alex agrees." Matt looked up and seen Alex's nod. He smiled and handed the baby back to Beth, sitting next to Alex, a hand going to her stomach.

Soon enough, it was Halloween. Alex woke up to an empty bed. She looked up as Matt walked in carrying a tray. "Brunch is served. And, happy Halloween." "You too." She started eating and asked, "what's the plan for today?" "I figure hang out with Shan and Kendal later. Eat a little candy, and relax." "That sounds good." "Good. I got you something." "Matt." "It's not expensive. I promise." "Okay." She finished eating and Matt took the tray, coming back with a small bag. She opened it and smiled, seeing all of her favorite candy. "Matty, thank you." "You're welcome." She leaned up and kissed him, smiling. "I have to go call Shan. Go relax for later." She nodded, stealing another kiss. He smiled and left the room.

Later that day, she was sitting on Kendal's couch, talking to the girl. "Ken?" "What's up Lex?" She seen that Shannon was about to take a drink and asked, "when will you and Shan have kids?" Shannon choked slightly, making Matt laugh. Kendal smiled slightly and replied, "soon, hopefully. I do want one." "It'd be spoiled with attention." "Don't I know it." Alex looked up as Matt sat beside her. She curled into his side as best she could. He murmured, "I love you." "I love you too. Want 4 extra visitors for Thanksgiving?" "Chris?" "Yep." "Okay. I know you miss him. Plus, he's cool." "I know." He just smiled, kissing her forehead.

Alex was up early on Thanksgiving, much to her annoyance. She was talking to Beth while the boys cooked. Beth asked, "how are you feeling?" "Tired. I can't wait for him to be here already." "Understood. When's Chris and them coming?" "Soon. He said he'd be here early." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Alex got up and answered, smiling as she seen her best guy friend. "Jerky." "Hi Ali." He hugged her and she ushered the group in. "Hi Sum. I've missed you." "Same here." She carefully hugged her niece and nephew, smiling. The kids and Chris went to greet every one else. Summer said, "you look good." "Thanks", she replied, smoothing out her chocolate brown tee. "I'll be happy when he's here though." "I can understand that. Trust me." "I know. Now, let's go find our husbands." "Sounds good." It was a good Thanksgiving, Alex having as good of a time as she could.

November 30th rolled around. Matt found Alex shifting around on the couch. "What's wrong sweets?" "My back hurts." He sat behind her and gave her a small massage. She moaned, feeling the pressure dull. Matt kissed her shoulder and asked, "better?" "Yep. Thanks." "No problem. Any contractions yet?" "Just one. About 20 minutes ago." "Let me know when they get closer." "I will." "Need anything?" "Just you to hold me." "I can do that." She relaxed, leaning back on him. He massaged her stomach and asked, "what do you think he'll look like?" "You hopefully." He smiled and said, "my dark hair. Your beautiful blue eyes." "And when he's older, your charm." He smiled and said, "that paired with your sweetness." "He'll be a little gentleman." "Yep. He'll know how to treat a lady. You still wanna wait a year?" "At least. I do want a girl though." "I know."

****

**End of the story is coming soon. There will be a part 2 though.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks to newty01 for favoriting this. Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

When the contractions were closer together, she told Matt. By noon on December first, Mickie, Kimo, Ruby, Cam, Cheyenne, Summer and her kids were at Alex and Matt's. Meanwhile, Legend, Rebecca, Jeff, Beth, Shannon and Kendal were at the hospital, waiting. Matt was in the room with Alex. A few hours had passed, and she was now pushing. Matt wiped her forehead and said, "one more big push sweets." She glared but pushed, gripping his hand and the rail of the bed. At 5:57 P.M, Matthew was there. Alex teared up as she heard the cries. Matt kissed her forehead, trying not to tear up. He was allowed to cut the cord. He kissed her lightly, smiling. "You did it, sweets." "We did it", she corrected. She grinned as her son was handed to her. She smiled and said, "hi my love. You're finally here." Matt smiled, running a finger over Matthew's arm. He held him, smiling. She was moved to recovery, and was handed a fresh bottle. Matt kissed her forehead and said, "I love you." "I love you too. Go tell the family." He nodded and left the room.

Beth nudged Jeff's arm as Matt entered the room. He looked up and asked, "well?" A proud grin spread across Matt's face. "7 pounds, 3 ounces." Jeff grinned and hugged him. Kendal hugged him too, happy. Beth quickly texted Mickie, turning her phone off. Matt asked, "you guys wanna see them?" The group nodded, and followed him down the hall. Matt poked his head in and asked, "ready?" Alex nodded, smiling. He led them in and sat by Alex. She said, "meet the newest Hardy, Matthew Michael." Becca smiled and said, "he's got Matt's looks." Jeff said, "Lex's nose and eyes though." Alex smiled, eyes on her son. "Jeff, wanna hold your nephew?" Jeff nodded, being handed the baby. Beth, Kendal, Legend and Becca all held him.

As Kendal was holding him, Matt handed her the phone. "Hello?" **"Congrats, baby sister." **"Thanks Jerky." **"How are you feeling?" **"Tired." **"I bet. I'm proud of you." **She smiled, blinking back tears. "Thanks, again. When will you be here?" **"Soon enough. Heard he looks more like Matt." **"My eyes and nose though." **"Very cute. I know everyone is expecting pictures." **"You and everyone else will get them. Kendal's taking them." **"Good. I have to go. Tell Sum I'll call her later. And, I promise that I will be there as soon as I can." **"Okay. Love you, big brother." **"Love you too, little sister." **"Bye Chris." **"Bye Ali." **She hung up, and Matt handed her the hospital phone.

"Hello?" **"Hi princess." **She grinned, happy. "Hi daddy." **"You tired?" **"Yeah. Happy though." **"I know the feeling. I'm sorry I'm not there." **"I know. It's okay though. Just come up soon. I really want you to meet your grandson." **'I know. As soon as I'm free, I'll be there." **"I know." **"Who does he take after?" **"Look-wise, Matt. My nose and eyes though." **"Aww. Well, congratulations princess." **"Thanks dad. I miss you." **"I miss you too. Love you." **"I love you too. Bye dad." **"Bye." **She hung up, and Matt handed Matthew back to her. Jeff said, "we should go. But, Lex, congrats, again." "Thanks Jeffro. Tell the group to stop in the morning." "I will. I promise I'll stop before I leave. Bye." Both nodded, accepting the hugs by the couple. Shannon said, "we should go too. But congrats Lexi, Matt." Both got hugs before that couple left, leaving Rebecca and Legend there.

Legend said, "you take good care of yourself and my grand-baby, Alex." "I will, pops." "Good." He gave them his good-byes and left. Rebecca said, "congrats again, hun." "Thanks mum." "Matt, you take good care of them." "I will." "Good. Lex, I'll make sure Shawn gets here." Alex nodded, rocking her baby. Rebecca hugged them, leaving. Matt sighed, lying by his wife. "He's finally here." "I know. I love you, Matty." "I love you too, sweets." The nurse checked on them, giving Alex a fresh bottle. Matthew took the bottle, watching his parents. Matt smiled as he sat behind Alex, his head on her shoulder. When Matthew was finished, she asked, "wanna burp him?" He nodded, putting a towel over his shoulder, standing. Alex smiled as she watched them, feeling complete.

**Well, that's it for this part. There will be a sequel though. Typing it up now. Hope you all enjoyed this. I loved writing it.**


End file.
